


Fates Swap

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DEA Agent Brian, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Movie Swap, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEA Agent O'Conner is tasked with bringing in the criminal Carter Verone. The only trouble is that Carter is very compelling and Brian is falling in love. LA could be a fresh start but what happens when Brian makes friends with Dominic Toretto and his team?</p><p>A story of Love, Decisions, Family and above all a question of who can I trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miami

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Casey_Wolfe and Mswriter07 for cheerleading and betaing this for me.

 

Brian had known that one day answering the sexual orientation question openly on his application to be a DEA agent would come back to bite him on his ass.

 

He had been dragged to a special briefing on a case that was being run as a joint DEA/FBI operation. They were pulling him for the case because they were impressed by his undercover training reports. Well this was his reward or a curse (he’d have to figure that one out).

 

He was sitting in the briefing doing his best to listen to FBI agent Bilkins and DEA agent Markham. If he was being honest – he was barely paying attention - well up until the point where he heard that he would be playing _honeytrap._

 

“Why have I got to fuck my way through the door?” He figured as he was being told to offer up his ass then he could be as rude as he wanted.

 

He was pleased to see the flinch that his very blunt question caused. It was his ass on the line, and if that was what he would have to offer up to get close quickly then his bosses could deal with a few difficult questions.

 

Markham was the one who was brave enough to actually explain what was going on, “Well we had a useful agent for these types of ops, but she would be useless in this operation.”

 

Brian was doing his best to hide his frustration but it was really hard. “Why?”

 

Bilkins shrugged, “He just got burned by a woman. So apparently he currently likes pale, blond men.”

 

Wow, if he wasn’t a confident person - he’d feel like a piece of meat. Still he wasn’t precious and didn’t need anyone to hold his hand - he would do what was needed to get the job done. “So do I have a legend?”

 

Markham grinned, “It seems your formerly delinquent ways are going to be useful.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “You’ve reactivated my Spilner identity?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

Brian tried to look for silver linings, “If I’m gonna be a racer. I’m gonna need a car.”

 

  *  _It wasn’t a Nissan Skyline but it would do_



 

The Green Eclipse was loud and flashy. He’d listened to the suggestions made by Agents Dunn and Markham and politely told them what he thought of the plans. For one, he could not have Dunn partnering him. The agent looked like an Agent and knew nothing about cars - it was just a losing combination in his book. Brian stressed that if he was to succeed - he needed someone who could blend like he could otherwise it was just better for him to go in under alone.

 

Bilkins knew that he was going to regret this but he asked anyway, “Who do you have in mind?”

 

Brian smiled, “Well I had a friend who got busted for dealing cars, and is out on license. If he was to do this and lose his tag I bet he’d be persuaded to help.”

 

Markham’s jaw clenched, “Absolutely not we’re trying to stop criminals.”

 

Brian remembered that this was his boss so it was bad form to roll his eyes. “Yes but I need an _in_ and a quick one. Rome is already in the scene and no record or background is needed.”

 

Bilkins tilted his head, clearly considering it as he asked, “You and he get into trouble together when you were in younger?”

 

Brian nodded, “Yep, and that is the beauty of it. You unseal my Juvie record and the legend writes itself.”

 

Bilkins nodded and turned his head to Markham; officially this was a DEA operation, and as the UC agent was DEA it was his call. It did seem stupid though if you wanted to put a talented UC under and then ignored his advice.

 

Brian settled the argument, “With all due respect, Verone doesn’t fuck around. This is my life on the line and Dunn will get me burnt.”

 

Markham sighed and bowed to the inevitable, “Give him a call.”

 

  *  ** _Brian winced because he would have to do a lot of grovelling before Rome would do him a favour. It would be worth it though if he could get out of this alive._**



 

Brian grinned as he pulled up to the race line. He was going in as a ‘buster’ - It wasn’t even close to the truth. Brian had decided it would be fun to pretend to be a newbie showing his out of town friend around.  It was Tej’s test track where he put the cars he’d tuned through their paces. He watched the two men come and they looked like they were after a thrill, and who was he to deny them when they were willing to pay?

 

He was thinking that as Rome raced, although he clearly had some skill. The guy got out all exuberance and happiness, “Damn that was the best feeling!”

 

Brian laughed, “I got ya back homie.”

 

Rome snorted, “And now it is your turn. Show them how it is done.”

 

Brian looked reluctant, “I don’t know it’s been a while.”

 

Rome rolled his eyes, “Get in the car now.”

 

Brian threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Yes boss.”

 

It wasn’t faked. He’d curbed the racing in favour of rising in the DEA, and it had worked. The minute he slid behind the wheel and rev’ed the engine, a smile lit across his face. It might be a cliché but it was like coming home. The cute pixie-like woman was the one playing countdown for him.

 

Tej had been bored until he’d watched the blond get behind the wheel. The loud guy was just like any other racer that came through the streets. He’d win as many as he’d lose; but blondie - there was talent and it was one that could see them both making a lot of money.

 

When the blond passed the finish line of the course, and sure enough it was in record time Tej was there to greet him, “So how do you fancy making some money?”

 

Brian was weary, and justifiably so as you would have to be fool to trust an offer like that, and Brian was no fool. So he asked, “How?”

 

Tej grinned, “I might be the one who organises the races around here.”

 

He looked at Rome as if to say, ‘you in?’

  


  * **_It never crossed his mind to question whether he would have his back._**



  


As fate would have it, Carter Verone had gone to watch the evening’s race. There wasn’t just money to be had by joining in the races. You could find the right bookmaker and make a killing in gambling on who won each race. There was a buzz running through the crowd about a new driver. No one knew him but there was some sort of anticipation surrounding him. Carter was in a whimsical mood, and the newbie was also offering the best odds in terms of winning money back.  He placed a bet on the mystery guy and moved himself over to the winning line so that he could see just how good or bad this newbie was. He listened to the inevitable trash talk but he was intrigued by the newbie. Whoever the newbie was - they were keeping their cards close to their chest. He had his friend hand over the roll of money so they weren’t desperate.

 

The flag dropped and they were off. It was electrifying and it was clear to Carter that the newbie was in a class of his own. He led from the start, and made the others look like amateurs. Oh this newbie was skilled, when the dirty tricks came out to play. He wasn’t fazed in fact he one upped them and turned them around on the perpetrator.

 

Carter was grinning ear to ear as the newbie passed the winning line. The newbie had given him plenty of amusement and money. He felt it was only fair to go and congratulate him and offer him a job.  That was the original plan but when he saw the mystery driver - plans rapidly rearranged in his head.  His newbie was beautiful, and suave and confident. Carter was entranced and knew right there and then that he wanted him in his bed. He was confident enough that he would make it happen but he knew that nothing would happen unless he made an introduction.  

 

Brian was pleased that his target made an introduction and wasn’t he confident. He had to hide his grin at the, “Hi I’m so glad you came to town.”

 

Brian looked over his target and took in his appearance for the first time and made several assumptions. It was always interesting when you first meet a target, as beforehand all they were; were pictures and stories on a page. Brian’s first impressions of Carter Verone led him to believe that was he was in trouble. He was exactly his type - sexy, confident with just the right amount of danger being exuded to make him go weak at the knees.  He smiled back careful not to be full on, a careful tease. “Oh and why is that?”

 

“You’ve just won me an awful lot of money.” He said honestly.

 

Brian was amused, “Glad to be of help although I suspect that you don’t need help.”

 

Carter laughed as he was pretty and smart which was a dangerous combination. He didn’t know it yet but he was falling deeper down the Rabbit Hole. “You may be right. My name is Carter.”

 

Brian took a step closer and the crowd seemed to know instinctively to look elsewhere for gossip as this was rapidly becoming a private conversation. Carter bit back a smile grateful that his reputation preceded him.  “I’m Brian.”

 

“So Brian do you dance?” His new friend asked.

 

“When the mood takes me, why? You’re offering?”  Brian wondered why he was willing to go this far this fast, but it was amusing if nothing else.  Carter smirked, and Brian was reminded of sharks.  Still he was not deterred and carried on flirting.

 

“You could always join me as a special guest at my club,” Carter offered casually.

 

“I bet you say that to all the pretty boys and girls,” Brian couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Not so much. The Pearl is my haven,” Carter replied and Brian knew when someone was telling him the truth.

 

“I’m flattered and when will we be dancing?” Brian asked wondering if this would be the ‘ _in’_ he needed.

 

Carter was only too happy to press home his advantage, “Tomorrow, say eight?”

 

“Sure thing,” Brian said pleased with himself, still riding the high of the win and the successful first meeting.

 

  *  ** _It looked like Brian had better find his dancing shoes._**



 

Brian and Rome walked through the front door of the nightclub without even looking at the long ass line. There were definite perks to the owner wanting in your pants. Brian knew that he had to remain professional but he was finding it harder and harder. He was a cop and Carter was breaking the law - it was his job to find the evidence. Intellectually he knew this but there was the part of him that was falling in love with Carter just a little. He was doing his best to keep the wolves away from the door.

 

He shook his head and just vowed to enjoy the night not thinking about how on Wednesday he would have to find a way to slip away and give a report. He was just going to enjoy the evening and Carter without thinking about reality. After all one night wouldn’t hurt - would it?

 

Rome was happy upon seeing the beautiful patrons; he was like a dog panting after a bone. “Oh homie it is like an oasis.”

 

Brian laughed as he watched his best friend follow someone else. He rolled his eyes but would never change his friend, “Have fun?”

 

He nearly laughed his ass off when he saw who was serving his drink, Monica Fuentes. She must be furious that he was the one who had landed the assignment and not her, but it was really not his fault.  It was Carter’s bitch of an ex who had cheated on him, and left him with trust issues. If this was his thought process then it didn’t speak to impartiality.

 

She barely managed to keep a mask in place, “What will your fun be?”

 

Brian smirked but kept it clean lest Carter get jealous. “Corona thanks.”

 

She had a tight smile, “So you’re to be flavour of the month?”

 

Brian took a swig of his drink, and his smirk told her she had shot wide of the mark, “Oh honey, put your claws away.” He leant in so only she could hear, “Your jealousy is showing.”

 

Brian had already noticed Carter making his way from his cordoned off area, and he could tell from the other party goers that this was abnormal behaviour. Brian didn’t jump when he felt the possessive hand at the base of his back, surprising Monica he leaned back, “Nice to see you again.”

 

Carter was leaning down taking in his appearance and he was so close that his breath was all over the nape of his neck.  Brian’s shiver wasn’t entirely faked it had been awhile.  He was a good looking guy who had been so focussed on his career that he hadn’t even thought about finding companionship. As a result, having a confident, good looking guy like Carter putting the moves on him wasn’t exactly unwanted or unwilling.

 

Brian turned around in his arms, facing him and staring into his eyes. He could guess that very few would actually look directly into his eyes anymore as it would be considered a challenge.  “So I have my dancing shoes on.”

 

Carter looked him up and down, licking his lips, “So you do, but I thought we could have a drink and get to know each other first.”

 

You could have never dated and know that that was a come on, but Brian was pleased by the offer and let it show. His skin flushed and Carter was enchanted. Brian spoke quietly, “I’d like that, but you should know I don’t put out on the first date.”

 

Carter feigned disappointment, “No? Guess I will have to see if I can get you to break that rule then, won’t I?”

 

Brian was led away and Rome watched his friend go willingly. He wondered how long it would take for his friend to realise that he’d probably just lost his heart. Rome knew from experience that it would take him a while. When Brian did realise it had happened he would work with his friend to see them all safe.

 

  *  _Rome knew one thing - their time in Miami would be amusing if nothing else._



 

Brian looked as Carter led him over to the enclosed area. “What’s your poison?”

 

Brian shrugged, “I enjoy a good scotch.”

 

Carter looked pleased by the response and pulled two glasses and an expensive decanter out, “To new friends.”

 

Brian raised his glass and downed the scotch in one. It was a nice blend and he wasn’t so crass as to cough after drinking. He returned the greeting, “To new friends,” sprawled backwards on the plush couch. He had to tease Carter though as it was his nature, “Only friends?”

 

Carter laughed softly, “Oh Corazon you’re too much.”

 

Brian pouted, “I hope not.”

 

Carter smirked, “I never said that was a bad thing. So what are you doing in Miami?”

 

Brian shrugged, and picked the perfect half-truth. “My friend just got out of prison and I thought the change of scenery would do him good.”

 

Carter hummed but carried on listening, “A bad boy?”

 

Brian laughed, “Nah he was just not as good as I was at boosting cars.”

 

Carter was definitely pleased by that little slip. If he was to chase him then Brian couldn’t be all moral as that would be bad. He would be lying about his activities and that just never ended well.  He decided to casually test the waters by asking, “So if I asked you to drive for me you’d be okay with that?”

 

Brian tilted his head, “That depends.”

 

Carter didn’t hide his curiosity, “On what?”

 

Brian knew he had him and reeled him in by teasing him, “Well if you’re the type that draws the line at fraternizing with your employees ... Then I will have to say no.”

 

Carter laughed heartily, “Oh Corazon ...  even if I was you’d be the exception.”

 

Brian preened at that. “You flatter me.”

 

Carter snorted as he couldn’t believe that Brian was blind, “No I just have eyes.” He assured him.

 

Brian didn’t pout, “Fair enough ... What do you want me to drive?” If he put a little bit of innuendo into that statement he figured he could be forgiven.  

 

“Well you would drive me around town in any of my cars ...  I’ll even let you choose. In the evening though I would prefer a date who could handle themselves.”

 

Brian could make so many comments at that, but he could appreciate the respect shown and the mischief that Carter clearly wanted to wreak on the unsuspecting person.  “You might not like me once you get to know me.” He needed to warn him now; okay, so only Brian was aware of the double meaning in the conversation right now. Still it was fairly clear that sometime in the near future it may become necessary but Brian was hoping that was in the far future.

  


  * **_In a twisted way - he was looking forward to this._**



  


A few days later Brian stepped out onto Carter’s drive and looked at the scene unfolding in front of him in bemusement. A pretty blonde was hauling what looked like her office wear out of the mansion. Carter was hissing, “You were a lousy assistant!”

 

“And you’re a bastard.” She replied as she threw the things in the back of the car.

 

As far as Brian was concerned Carter’s response was the best ever, “Nope my parents were married.”

 

The assistant looked like she wanted to say much more, but her brain had caught up with her. Brian could see the moment she realised who she was insulting as she shut her mouth with a gasp. She settled for driving off in a huff and Brian wasn’t quite sure what to say. He settled on, “Rough morning?”

 

“She asked too many questions.” Came the terse reply from Carter, and Brian just sighed because he could sense that this day could turn into a real shitty one if he wasn’t careful.

 

“So let’s do something about it.”

 

Carter raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

 

Brian shrugged, “You’ve got work to do in your office. I will look over the payroll and find some candidates.”

 

Carter wondered just where he’d fallen from; Brian was a gift from the heavens. He was smart, pretty and only ever asked what he absolutely needed to know. It kind of made him perfect for this life, and Carter was going to do his best to keep him. Recognising this and knowing that he would need to show a bit of trust. “You got yourself a deal Corazon.”

 

Brian smirked, “I shall remember to pick someone really ugly.”

 

Carter laughed he was glad that Brian was helping him improve his mood. It was pretty perfect idea actually. “Why would you need to do that?”

 

“So I don’t have any competition.” Brian finished nonchalantly.

 

Carter looked surprised, “Oh no. I want you in my bed, and I want no one else.”

 

Brian gulped a little, but managed to remain fairly calm, “Good to know. Shall we get to work?”

 

“Indeed.” Carter motioned for him to follow him, and Brian got his first look in the house. The decorations were tasteful and the mansion was furnished simply. He would love to love somewhere like here. The garage was big and full of fast cars, the beach was at the back of the garden - _there were definitely worst places to live._

 

Carter was curious to see what Brian thought of the place, “You like?”

 

Brian answered honestly, “It’s gorgeous. Tasteful and suits you I think.”

 

“Flatterer ... Let’s get to work!”

 

Brian smirked, “Yes sir.”

 

Verone could be forgiven for the dirty thoughts. He figured that you would have to be deaf dumb and blind not to have your thoughts go to a bad place. Right there. It was like the height of unfair. It didn’t help matters when Brian took a laptop and seeing no desk in his office stretched out on the carpet looking like he belonged. It just so happened that the position gave Carter a perfect view of his ass.

 

Brian knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to bring in Monica. She would bitch and moan, but it was clear that Carter would not tell her anything to begin with. He would fob her off with bull shit and excuses. In the meanwhile, he appeared like he was doing his job. It was made of win. After an hour he had a short list. He put the candidate's name and profile with a list of pros and cons next to it.

 

Carter looked through the list and snorted when he saw that he’d put the ugly members to the top. He looked through the pictures, and this Monica looked interesting. She apparently had a degree where she minored in Communications and that would be perfect - plus the only negative listed was that she was pretty.

 

“I think I have my candidate.” Carter said showing the employee record photo of Monica.

 

Brian pouted, “Well now I’m jealous.”

 

Carter grinned pleased that he had that effect even if it was only teasing, “Well now I can’t have that ... Let me take you on a date to make up for it.”

 

“When?” Brian asked curiously.

 

“Tomorrow,” Carter replied full of confidence.

 

Brian grinned perfect, “I’ll be ready when you call.”

 

Carter smiled, “But Corazon you misunderstand I want to take you to my favourite restaurant on the ocean and then to the beach.”

 

  *          **_Brian was really struggling not to fall in love as that sounded like his perfect date._**



 

Rome watched his best friend get ready. He couldn’t help but laugh. He was not a good friend, but he’d made peace with that fact, and besides Tej was standing right there with him, “What outfit is this?”

 

Rome shrugged, “Not sure I didn’t even think he owned more than jeans and a tee.”

 

Tej laughed at that because he had only ever seen Bullet in those types of outfits apart from the night at the club, but even then he was more on the casual side of smart.  “Hey leave the boy alone ... He has a big date.”

 

Brian sat on his bed because forget the reason - he had a date with Carter Verone. It was a definite FML moment. He realised that he wanted this date and not for covert reasons but because he actually liked the guy. He knew that Carter was not strictly kosher. He knew this and he wasn’t scared. He was ready ... well as ready as he ever would be.

 

The black Porsche was a beauty and Brian was salivating over it. Carter was resting casually on the hood of the car.  He looked a cool customer in the white pants and black tee. Brian really wanted to do wicked things to that chest. Still, he could play it cool.  “Nice car,” as there was no point in lying, “Where we going?”

 

Carter smirked, “You’ll find out soon enough Corazon.”

 

Brian should be nervous; his bosses were when he told him but Brian didn’t give a shit. He wanted this and he could use it as a tenuous flimsy excuse of work.  “Okay ... are we still going the beach?”

 

He tried to hide his excitement but Brian loved two things; fast cars, and the beach. Carter didn’t bother to hide his pout, “Should I be upset that you rate the beach over me?”

 

Brian shook his head, “No, I want you _at_ the beach.”

 

Carter let it go as that was obviously the right answer. He couldn’t hide his pleased look but it was time to get the date moving. He opened the door, and when Brian pouted he smirked. “You are not a chick but you deserve to be treated right.”

 

Brian who had wanted to argue couldn’t at that as that took the wind out of his sails. “You’re good.”

 

Carter shrugged, as he pulled into the parking lot. “You want a board, or, will you lie in the sun with me?”

 

Brian looked innocent but asked suggestively, “Will you rub me up and down?”

 

Carter nearly choked, “Yeah I think I can manage that.”

  


  * **_Brian didn’t want the day to end as cliché as that sounded._**



****  
  


Brian had pretty much had the perfect date. Carter had driven them away from the restaurant and was hurtling along the highway. He’d stopped in front of the houseboat that he was renting for the duration of his little adventure, but truth was that he was rather fond of the rickety houseboat.

 

Carter turned the ignition off and Brian didn’t give a shit about the rules. Right now, all he could think about was kissing Carter - _so he did_. He kissed with the same passion as he had for driving, He moaned as Carter came alight and gradually took a hold of the kiss. He couldn’t think and breathing was becoming harder and harder. Brian whined, needing more, and Carter understood.

 

Carter was surprised by the way that Brian took the initiative but he was more than happy to respond. He opened up under the onslaught and slowly took control of the kiss. He licked into Brian’s mouth and slowly pulled his Corazon over to his lap. A dicey proposition in a Porsche but somehow it heightened the pleasure. He was tugging at his belt, and given the way that his date was trying to shuck his trousers he was more than happy to proceed. His only trouble was that he didn’t know what he wanted first. Soon, he would take his Corazon to bed and take him apart skilfully under his hands.

 

Brian was hard almost instantly and he wasn’t shy. He wanted Carter to know what he did to him and he pressed his erection into his lap. Feeling Carter tugging at his trousers he was only too happy to get them open. He would like nothing more than to tug them the whole way off but the enclosed space was making that more difficult. Clothes would be a proposition when the lust wasn’t so high.  Carter took a hold of him and he keened thrusting into his hand.

 

Carter believed that he had found one of his new favourite things in life. Brian when he was aroused and the sheer beauty of him nearing climax would be seared in his memory. Carter was bringing him off with nothing but his hand. “Cum for me.”

 

Brian wanted to hiss and protest but he was so close that he was more than happy to follow that order. He slumped back in his seat looking the picture of debauched. He took a moment to catch his breath before he was in Carter’s space again. He wanted to return the favour and maybe a part of him wanted to make sure that Carter was left as unbalanced as him. A few minutes later when Carter was collapsed back on his seat, he grinned, “I can’t wait to see how we top this on our second date.”

 

Brian grinned, slow and sated like, “Well you’ve ruined me for first dates.”

 

Carter smirked because he was glad to hear it. Brian would learn he was a possessive bastard.

 

Brian had loved every minute of their date, and the hand-job in the Porsche had been sweetness personified.  Carter was a Devil of that much Brian was sure. Who teased a guy with such a perfect hand-job and then didn’t put out?

 

“I will see you tomorrow Corazon.”

 

Brian took a deep breath, trying to calm down having just cum in his pants like a teenager.  “You’re mean.”

 

Carter shook his head looking a little dishevelled himself. “No just want you to come back for more.”

 

Brian chuckled, “Oh baby I am nowhere near done with you.”

 

Words like ‘lifetime’ were bouncing around his head like a Ping-Pong ball.  It was too bad that he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was a Federal agent and Carter was a suspect, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

 

  *  ** _That was a phrase that would get him into a lot of trouble in the coming months._**



 

Monica stepped out of the office. She could not believe that she had been promoted from the bar - only to be a glorified PA. Apparently Carter didn’t want to ‘fuck her’ but he wanted to appreciate her beauty.  Well that was nice she thought tartly. The annoying thing though was her bosses were ecstatic as she would overhear what Brian didn’t. There was also the added bonus that as Brian was the one to angle for the job it reassured their bosses that he wasn’t going native.

 

That morning just outside the mansion the sidewalks were littered with cars.  Brian had walked out to join Rome. His buddy just looked him up and down, and the wide suggestive smirk spoke volumes. The great irony being that their date had been fantastic but it had not involved any sex. They had trailed mutual hand jobs and then fell asleep curled up in each other. It was decidedly domestic, and that was pulling at one too many of his heart strings.

 

Monica bit back any snark as Carter had made it clear that she would be the one to announce anything in the upcoming race/job interview. Brian wanted to drive without any claims of favouritism clouding his win. He still said a few words, “So boys the police took a red Ferrari that belongs to me. In the big lot on 1-95 I want you to retrieve the package in the front seat.”

 

Monica took over, “You know the drill boys. Licenses and the first ones back win.”

 

Brian and Rome were the quickest to react throwing the licenses at her feet and sprinting for their cars. They had an advantage in all this as they were used to driving as a pair. They knew what the other one was thinking and could move in tandem. That didn’t mean that they didn’t want to have a bit of fun.  In fact, Rome started it by overtaking between the two semis, freaking them out. Brian laughed seeing the potential mayhem and followed him quickly before the tankers could react.  Sure enough the gap closed up causing the other drivers to have to break heard or even crashes in a few cases.

 

Brian was laughing and revelling in the wind flying through his air. This was living life to its best. He couldn’t help himself - he wanted to show. He just knew that Carter was somehow watching this on cameras. He sped up even more, and spun the car so it was facing the oncoming traffic.

He drove in reverse effortlessly using just his front mirror.  He could see the look of disbelief on his best friend’s face, and in his revelry he almost missed the turning.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

He made the corrections, but he put aside the cocky behaviour in favour of getting the job done. The impound lot was up ahead but he frowned knowing that wasn’t a Fed property. In fact he remembered Carter was such a sneaky shit - this was his lot. It was all a test.  Still he knew that this was going to make Markham twitchy as hell. They smashed the glass and Brian hoped that Carter wasn’t too upset. If he was then Brian was more than happy to give him an apology that he wouldn’t _forget_ in years.  

 

Brian heard the sirens and seeing his boss there pissed him off. It was like the jackass was trying to get them killed. Rome was his brother and his hero in that moment when he fired into the ground. It would throw Carter off their scent and he could secretly admit that there had been more than one time when he’d wanted to do exactly what Rome had done.

 

They sped away with the sirens in the far distance.  Brian laughed and pulled into the drive. He didn’t give a shit about proprietary and gave Carter a kiss that would make many people blush _including those in the porn industry._ Rome just looked at the foliage, anywhere but at the show in front of him. Monica was the same. Brian pulled away reluctantly when air became an issue.

 

Carter had to ask, “You have fun Corazon?”

 

Brian was still riding his racing high, “I really did. Sorry about your car and the gate.”

 

Rome winced as he understood and Monica was frowning as O’Connor hadn’t known anything about the interview. Carter shrugged, “I’ll get over it. Head over to the pool we need to discuss the job.”  He turned back to Monica, “Come join us once you give the losers back their licenses.”

 

She was not happy but she would do her job. What she really needed was to be there when they discussed the job. She was sure that Brian was hiding something she just didn’t know what.

 

Back at the poolside, Rome was distracted by all the food. It was good stuff as well. He wanted to glut himself on it; after prison he came to appreciate the basics in life. “So why did you apologize for the gate?”

 

Brian was eating a strawberry in a tempting way as Carter came back into view. “Well that was Carter’s lot. I wanna know what the package was.”

 

Carter handed him back the package, “Open it.”

 

Rome snorted in disbelief, “We did all that for a cigar?”

 

Brian was the one to laugh, “No that was the job interview. We need to speak so we are not overheard.”

 

Carter preened as Brian was beginning to look after his interests. “He is right. I need you to move something of mine and bring it to the Keys. I will buy you a window and Mr Pearce a 100 G.”

 

Rome frowned, “None for Bri?”

 

Brian was the one to answer, “I get Carter and a nice holiday out of it.”

 

Rome frowned as he knew his brother, and Brian was telling the truth. He genuinely thought Carter was the prize. If so, then the DEA had a big problem. Brian fought tooth and nail for what he considered his. He had a nagging suspicion that that his job was going to go sideways.

 

Carter pressed him, “In or out. Choose quickly as my PA is back.”

 

Rome smiled, “I’m in.”

 

Carter shook his hand, “In that case I won’t keep you we’ll meet at my club the day after tomorrow to discuss final details.”

 

Monica managed to get to the table only to realise that the main business was concluded. “Monica would you be so kind as to take Mr Pearce back to his car, oh and that will be all for the day.”

 

Brian was surprised, “No plans?”

 

Carter was not a prude or hiding what he felt, “None that don’t involve you and a bed.”

 

Brian blushed, “Lead the way.”

 

Carter’s smile was vaguely predatory and Brian’s fantasies stared him being eaten in the best type of ways. He was only all too willing to take Brian’s hand and lead him up the stairs. He wanted to show the stunning blond exactly what he was missing by not being in his bed. Also, he wanted to _ruin_ him for anyone else - _Forever._

 

Brian was starting to shiver in expectation. It had been a long time for him, and he wanted this to last a while. He couldn’t wait for the main event. Still that was no reason not to play around. He wanted to strip Carter naked and lick every available inch of him and he wasn’t in the mood to wait.

 

Carter was never so glad to see his bedroom. He couldn't help but push the icy beauty up against his door. He leant in close, breath teasingly close, and waited until Brian closed the gap, licking his bottom lip as he went. It was what he was waiting for and he surged forward and took control of the kiss. He loved what a hot needy mess his blonde angel was. Brian was matching him passion for passion, and if he dominated the kiss then Bri was using it to his advantage. Carter felt his shirt being pulled away and talented caressing hands explored his chest.

 

Brian couldn’t wait to explore more. He didn’t break the passionate kiss until he was literally worrying about his oxygen levels. He was still crushed up against the wall, “Damn you’re dangerous.”

 

Carter was panting, “I’m gonna wreck you.”

 

Brian grinned, “Promises, promises.”

 

Carter pulled him away from the wall and close to the bed. He was pushed onto the bed and got to see Carter in most of his glory. He couldn’t help but pout, “You need to be naked now!”

 

Carter grinned seeing just how affected Brian was, “Very bossy.”

 

Brian smirked, but it was a filthy smirk full of promises, “If you want me to be.”

 

Carter chuckled, “I want to do so many things to you.”

 

“All,” Brian panted out, “... talk.”

 

Carter climbed on top of him, skilfully unbuttoning his shirt as he started to kiss his neck. He was kissing, nipping and biting his neck. Brian was going to look like an extra from a Dracula movie but right now he didn’t care. He wanted it harder. He needed to feel it. Now.

 

“You still have pants on.” Brian whined.

 

Carter smirked as he stood up to lever his boxers down slowly. Brian’s mouth watered when his straining erection fell free. He wanted to taste it so bad and drive him wild with his tongue. He wasn’t one of the men who felt like a bitch if they gave head. There was a power in driving anyone wild by the power of your mouth alone.

 

He didn’t give Carter a chance to object. He slivered off the bed onto his knees before he had a chance to object. He looked up through his lashes to make sure that Carter was okay with this - and saw the lust blown eyes and small nod. His hands circled that fine ass, kneading it to tease his lover as he took just the tip into his mouth.

 

Brian moaned as the taste exploded on his tongue. He felt Carter’s hands curl in his hair, and reward by taking his first deep breath. He inhaled and slowly sucked the shaft down, swirling his tongue like Carter’s stiff erection was the best ice-cream. His moan reverberated through Carter who gripped his hair reflexively.

 

Brian pulled away reluctantly, “Relax. Let me.”

 

Carter was not going to last as Brian was a talented minx as he fell back against the bed. He could feel the talented fingers questing ever near his hidden entrance. He had no problem bottoming and taking the pleasure when given but that was not what he wanted. Tonight he wanted to let Brian fall apart and then put him back together.

 

He groaned though as Brian had taken advantage of his distractions. He’d kissed a path down his chest direct to his erection. He hadn’t teased too much and instead headed straight for the ‘prize’.  He looked down to see he was the sole focus of his lover. It was obscene, the way Brian was looking so innocent all blue eyes and blond hair. And yet at the same time, he had the most salacious grin on his face, which was stretched around his dick. He lost his bid to watch every moment when Brian slid down the weeping erection, casually swirling his tongue around it as he went.

 

Brian was testing the waters so to speak. He knew what worked for him, and wanted to give Carter something to remember him by. He would not be a casual one night stand; he would make sure of it. He slowly sucked him down to the root. He swirled his tongue around the rock hard length and hearing Carter groan made him harder. He was glad he was naked as his own erection would be painful right now. Brian wanted to drive Carter out of his mind though so he was braver. He relaxed his throat and hoped that he hadn’t lost the skills he’d picked up in his experimental phase.

 

Carter saw a moment of determination, and then he almost arched off the bed. Brian was deep-throating him with an unparalleled skill.  This was the best blow job he’d ever had and that included the ones given to him by professionals. Still if he didn’t stop it soon the fun would be over before it could begin. And that would be a crying shame. He pulled Brian off him, who keened a little. He chuckled as hips thrust forward chasing the tight heat he’d been revelling in.

 

Carter groaned as he pulled away from the filthy kiss, where he could taste himself on Brian’s tongue. He lay back on the silk sheets, “Come on ride me. Show me exactly how you like it.”

 

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed hearing the challenge, but he was powerless to resist. It was exactly what he wanted and gave him some control. He gracefully crawled over Carter letting him see exactly what he was doing to Brian. He grinned finally reaching his goal. He sat up on his haunches, and raised himself so that he was just above Carter’s weeping erection. He wanted nothing more than to push down slowly, savouring as he was split open, but he knew what he needed.

 

He grinned seeing Carter straining, and it taking everything within him not to thrust up. He wanted Brian to ride him, and he would, but it would be at his own pace. Still Carter would get to have some fun as he needed to be opened up.

 

Carter didn’t hold back his groan as he slowly circled Bri’s entrance. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep but wouldn’t Brian. He slowly thrust one finger in, up and down. Teasing both of them with thoughts about what was to come. He waited until Brian was wantonly rocking up and down on the finger before he added another.

 

Brian gasped as the second finger penetrated him. It was both too much and too little at the same time. He wanted Carter’s dick but knew that he needed to be prepared.  He keened as Carter started to scissor him open. “Fuck ... so good ... need you in me.”

 

Carter smirked, “Not until you’re ready.”

 

Brian gasped, “Hurry up ... Won’t last.”

 

Carter seeing how well he was taking two fingers, added a third. In truth, Brian wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t last. “On no lover … You want to wait.”

 

Brian moaned, “No wanna ride your dick not your fingers.”

 

Carter was in agreement. Brian was clearly as ready as he could be so he reluctantly withdrew his fingers and placed himself so he was lined up with Carter’s cock. He was just about to push up, when a firm hand pressed him down on the bed.

 

A wicked salacious grin crossed his Corazon’s face. “Ah, ah you said I could ride you.”

 

Carter cursed as he did. He should be more careful what he says, but a promise was a promise so he lay back against the sheets. He watched eagle-eyed as Brian slowly lowered himself onto his straining erection. He was so hard right now he could hammer nails. He was engulfed in the velvet tight heat of his lover. Brian was moving excruciatingly slowly and making him feel every inch. He wanted to thrust up, every time Brian was pulling off. It was not right. “So hot and tight.”

 

Brian smirked, “Shush sit back ... Enjoy the ride.”

 

Carter knew that he would never be bored with Brian. He was always willing to challenge him, “Let me show you pleasure.”

 

“‘kay.” Brian said but he was lost in the slow undulating pleasure.

 

It was too bad he wasn’t more patient. He started to thrust up, ruthlessly aiming for his prostate. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw Brian arch his back in pleasure. He kept on tagging it with every thrust. He was close but he wanted Brian to give into his pleasure first though so he could help him come down.

 

Brian looked down at Carter and could see him straining to get him to his peak first. He loved that Carter wasn’t selfish and he wanted to come too, “Please, need you to come in me.”

 

Carter listened to him and started to jack him, timing the twist to coincide with his thrusts up. He needed to see Brian come, and when he did. He knew that he would accept no one else in his bed. He let Brian collapse against him, and despite the sticky mess. He was content to stay right where he was even with the mess licking out of him. He kind of liked it.

 

Brian was in trouble though. Oh not that type of trouble. He was sated and happy to rest in the arms of Carter - but therein lay the problem. As he’d climaxed he’d looked into Carter’s eyes and he knew deep in his heart that he was in _that_ type of trouble.

 

  *  ** _It was time for him to face facts - There was no way he could arrest Carter._**



 

Brian woke up to the morning sun over the ocean and it was a fantastic way to awaken. It had been a week since they’d met and last night had been the first time they’d gone to bed. He knew that Carter would not respect him if it had been any sooner and that was strangely important to Brian. He wasn’t sure why, but at least on a subconscious level he was acknowledging that he wanted to stay with Carter.

 

Thinking about the man he looked at his bed partner and had to bite back a smile. He was so calm and handsome in sleep. Brian knew the reputation of Carter Verone, but no one got to see this Carter. Carter who was smiling softly, and looking at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread. This Carter was one that Brian just wanted to hug and not let go, but he had a job he was meant to be doing. He would have to make sure that he found out nothing anytime soon and that way he wouldn’t be lying to his superior.

 

He manfully pulled himself away from the temptation in his bed. It was hard but someone had to do it, well at least that was the plan. Just as he thought he’d escaped an arm pulled him back to the bed.  “Oof morning.”

 

Carter smirked sexily as he peppered kisses along the visible marks left by last night. “Where are you going?”

 

Brian groaned as teeth nipped a bruise, “I promised Rome I would meet him this morning.”

 

Carter’s hand was wondering, aiming to distract him. “I see, but that means you have to get up.”

 

Brian’s eyes fluttered shut as he let the sensations wash over him. It was quite a thing to be the centre of Carter’s undivided attention. He arched his neck, letting Carter play, “It does, but look at it this way. The sooner I can go, the sooner I can come back.”

.  

  *  _Brian really didn’t like lying Carter - and he felt that was the most damning thing._



 

Rome watched his best friend slink into the Fed’s secret headquarters looking very satisfied. In fact he couldn’t recall seeing Brian ever looking this relaxed. It wasn’t unnoticeable either that the suit he wore probably cost about a quarter of his yearly wages, as was the suit he was wearing to the Pearl the night before. Rome didn’t see an issue but when the junior fed walked in she practically stiffened and you could almost see her claws come out like an angry female.

 

“You have fun last night?” she hissed.

 

Brian was still calm and relaxed, “Yeah it is nice when you can mix business and pleasure.”

 

Markham frowned wondering what by-play he was missing. He wanted this debrief conducted quickly so that O’Conner could go back under quickly minimising the risk to his safety, and maximising his usefulness.  “Is there a problem O’Conner?”

 

Brian shook his head, teeth showing and trying not to snarl, “Not for me. Someone needs to explain how dirty the job can get to ickle Monica though as she is starting to piss me off.”

 

She snarked, “You’re not meant to sleep with the mark.”

 

All the cops in the place flinched and Rome dearly wanted popcorn. Brian though was predictable in his snark, “You do if you want them to share real information. Operations go one of two ways. You start small and work your way up or you fuck your way through the door... it is only in the movies you get to be a tease.”

 

Markham looked seriously uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “Yes well that can be the nature of the job.”

 

Brian wanted to hiss that he had no fucking clue about the dangers of the job were but sensibly kept his trap shut. He needed his boss to see him calm and in control even if inside he was a quivering knot of complicated feelings. He could not let his bosses know that he was one step away from being native.

 

“What is the news?” Markham asked deflecting the stroppy agent. He had no time to deal with misplaced anger.

 

Brian shrugged, “He’s asked me to arrange a driving competition. I’ve put the feelers out through a contact.” He sure as hell wasn’t giving Tej up, who had been a good friend. It was perhaps yet another warning sign that he was on a slippery slope.

 

Markham frowned, “Who are the players?”

 

 

Brian shrugged, “I’m not being obtuse.” He deliberately did not look at his friend, who was grinning his ass off. Also it was so that he could maintain a straight face because yes he was being obtuse and worse ... he was enjoying it.  “The contact is organising the drivers. I will know on the day of the race.”

 

Monica frowned as she was there when the race went down. She smelled something fishy and she was even more suspicious. It just sucked that she had no solid proof.  She had to at least try and make her bosses see what she was trying to say, “You won though and there was all that damage on the highway.”

 

Markham frowned, “You’re not moving the product?”

 

Brian shook his head. “Carter wants to see if there is anyone better. And one that he doesn’t mind being pinched.”

 

Markham seized up on what he thought was a slip up. “I thought you said you’ve caught nothing incriminating?”

 

Brian didn’t roll his eyes, although that was really hard. “No Sir, you’re right, let’s see how far his attorney would rip us apart when all we’ve got is he didn’t want his boyfriend to move risky product.”

 

Monica sneered, “He must really like you ... If he is that worried about you that quickly.”

 

Brian didn’t rise to the bait. “Well I am a likeable guy.”

 

Monica was jealous and she knew it was petty but everything had come so easily to O’Conner. And she could admit that she didn’t like the way that Carter would barely acknowledge her but would fall over O’Conner.  “Just remember whose side you’re on.”

 

Brian looked at her but it was like all the warmth in his eyes and face had disappeared. In that moment she would admit that O’Conner scared her more than Carter and that was saying something. “Don’t ever question my loyalty again.”

 

The Agents seemed appeased by that and only his best friend caught the slip. To Rome it was telling that Brian hadn’t actually said who his loyalty belonged too. Still Brian seemed to at least be playing to some rules for his job as he turned back to Monica, “Well you need to be at the Pearl. He wants Rome there to discuss a deal.”

 

  *  ** _Drinks, dancing, and scheming just what any boy could ask for._**



 

Brian was pissed and worried. It was not like he was gonna stray on Carter - he was in way too deep already. He was dancing as it was one of best ways to feel free on two feet. The other reason might have been that he knew how much Carter enjoyed when he danced. The only part that made him pout was the way Carter wouldn't join him on the dance floor.

The weird moment was when Enrique told him that Carter wanted him.  He was scared for Monica as all he got as a clue was a gruff, “Come quick ya gal is in trouble.”

Brian was scared for Monica - he knew he was safe but he had no clue what she had done to warrant this type of behaviour.

 

As he entered the area he took note of Rome sitting snug, on a sofa, eating whilst Carter and Monica were having a stare off.  He was missing part of the conversation he was sure, but even he despite being blonde could get the gist.

 

Monica's snort was decidedly unlady like, and said a lot, “Look I know what I can touch and what I can’t Carter.”

 

Carter’s grin promised a swift death to whoever crossed him, “Oh Chica you don’t ... You so much as look in his direction and I’ll kill you.”

 

Monica stiffened, smart enough to know a general threat to her life, and whilst she would like to think that her boss would pull her from this gig - _she knew better._ She took the only approach that she hoped would see her come out of this meeting whole, “Why not Brian if he is the one doing the touching?”

 

She did not feel bad about throwing her fellow agent under a bus. One he was sleeping with the terrifying bastard so had methods of forgiveness open to him that she didn’t and secondly she was almost certain that he’d gone native so then she definitely had no regrets.

 

Carter smirked, “Brian knows who he belongs to. He doesn’t want to stray.”

 

Brian nodded his head in agreement, even as he moved to slide up closer to Carter. He didn’t look the remotest bit worried. “Nope, why would I?”

 

Carter smirked and dropped a chaste kiss to his lips, “When our friend gets here. We are going to get you that window.”

 

If only Monica had known what was about to unfold then she would have happily worked behind the bar for this entire operation.- she would have just preferred to be working behind the bar.  Rome had finally finished eating so asked the most sensible question of the night, “So what are we doing?”

 

Carter laughed, “Right now? We are admiring the power and stupidity that sex brings people.” His lover was pointing in the direction of a couple at the bar. There was a massive gap between the old fat guy and the pretty blonde. The others were frowning but Brian could see just what was about to unfold. He had catalogued the items that were on the table and he was able to see Carter’s plan. He had to wonder just how the person had upset Carter - for Carter to want to use rats to torture them.

 

Monica was sat awkwardly at the small bar. She had to wonder if she was in serious trouble as well. Rome wanted to know what the fuck he’d walked into. The only one who seemed to have half a clue was Bri’ and he was in no position to say anything.

 

Carter grinned, “Look she has him eating out the palm of her hands. She could tell him anything. A pretty smile ... a touch in the right place and that was all it will take. And now she is going to lead him to me.”

 

The balding obese man had no clue what awaited him. Brian really hoped that he kept her in his mind as it would probably be a very uncomfortable time for him soon enough. Carter’s grin was in no way reassuring, “Detective Whitworth!”

 

Brian sighed and he shared a momentary glance of something with Monica. They might not like each other, and they were pissed as hell with the detective that he was blatantly a dirty cop but no one deserved this. “Boys grab him.”

 

Brian watched as the two body guards did as their boss ordered. It was done lightning quick - the one minute he was pleading with Carter to understand, and the next he was hog tied to the table. It was rather unfortunate that his appearance made Brian think of pigs and apples. Carter was not done, and the bucket with the rat was placed on his stomach. “The rat hates heat. It has sharp teeth too so it will burrow down trying to evade the warmth.”

 

The Detective was begging and Brian was sure he could see tears. Carter wouldn’t kill him - it would bring too much heat, which was why he wasn’t freaking out but he could see that Monica and Rome were not faring so well. “Hold him.”

 

Carter had demanded that Monica do it but she freaked - so Brian did it. He held the Detective’s head, but took a different tack. He would play good cop to Carter’s crazed cop, “Shhh look Carter is not a bad guy but he needs the window.”

 

Whitworth panted out, “There is too much heat.”

 

Brian shook his head, “Just a head start. We need this. Just think of your family.”

 

Carter was looking at his lover in a new light. He wasn’t sure whether this would send Brian running. It was risky but Brian needed to see all of him so that he could make an informed choice. He never expected Brian to get involved or to stroke and calm the Detective. Brian probably looked like an Angel to the scarred Detective. It didn’t matter though as it worked. The Detective promised him his window.  He smiled pleased at his plan coming to fruition. “Thank you. The boys will see you to a place where you can clean up.”

 

He looked at Monica and Rome who had somehow in the confusion ended up on the sofa together. “Let that be a lesson. I don’t tolerate failure or betrayal. Get the fuck out.”

 

Rome and Monica would love to pretend that they were willing to stay and protect Brian, but they were freaked. And if there was one thing that had come out of the whole scary debacle, it was that clear that Brian could look after himself. Brian hadn’t moved from the floor by the table he was just staring at Carter.

 

Carter needed to see what was going through his mind. He was sane and had been in control no matter what appearance he had given. He stood up as they did not have **_that_** type of relationship. Carter slammed him into the wall.  Brian looked into Carter’s eyes. He would not look away or look down submissively. It wasn’t him and he wouldn’t do it for anyone - not even Carter. Carter had thrown him against the wall breath heaving like he was trying to keep in control.  “If you touch anyone else ... I will kill them.”

 

Brian broke from the tight grip. He should walk away, no run away. He knew this but he couldn’t - yes, Carter was a possessive jealous bastard. Strangely he was okay with that - he needed security in a long term relationship and even after what he’d witnessed he was okay with that.   Still he would not let Carter push him around. He sneered, “I don’t stray Carter ... If you look at anyone else. I will make sure no one else touches you.”

 

He saw the effect that little sentence had on his lover. He smirked as he sauntered away, “I’m going to find Rome to make sure the job is still on ... Don’t wait up.”

 

  *  ** _Brian needed to get out and breathe the fresh air and think. What he was contemplating was sheer madness._**



 

Rome was waiting outside the club for Brian. He was just praying that his best friend was okay. He knew that Carter loved his best friend and Brian loved him. It was part of the reason why there was this whole fucking mess. If not Brian would have done this job cleanly and arrested Carter – it was not like he didn’t have a fair bit of proof not five minutes ago.

 

Brian was breathing hard as he clutched the railing. “I can’t do it.”

 

And there it was - The confession that Rome had been waiting for. If Rome was being brutal a part of him was glad. He and Brian had gotten over the past but Brian was his best friend. He knew Brian inside and out and he knew that Brian would never be truly happy as a lawman. It was just not Brian.  Of course, he wished Brian wasn’t attracted to someone who was as dangerous as Carter, but he was, and that was that. They would deal.

 

“So do you have a plan?” Rome asked plainly. He really hoped Bri’ had a plan - One where they didn’t end up dead.

 

Brian didn’t hide his grateful look; he was glad that Rome was there and trusted him to back his play, “You with me?”

 

Rome shrugged, “I have been looking after your crazy ass since we were kids.”

 

Brian laughed, “Yeah just this time let’s not end up in Juvie.”

 

“That is on you brah.” Rome smirked, “Let’s hear this plan.”

 

Brian grinned, “We will need our friends, and a lot of cars.”

 

“How many?” Rome asked.

 

If Rome didn’t know his friend he would be scared by that smirk. “All of them,” was Brian’s slightly maniacal smirk and reply.

 

Rome chuckled but he didn’t realise that Brian was deadly serious. He had a plan and it was crazy and would lead everyone on a wild goose chase. It also required a fair bit of brass balls and look. If it worked and Carter didn’t kill him for lying about who he was then he would be free and clear. He would hand in his badge and follow him anywhere.

 

  *  ** _Brian really hoped that this wasn’t for nothing - It was show time._**



 

Brian kissed Carter good morning, “See you at the boats!”

 

Carter grumbled not liking the early morning, but fairly excited today if he could pull off the deal.  It was a good day. He would have to play his part though. It was just a crying shame that he didn’t get to start the morning with Brian. He would have to get through the day just keeping the image of Brian’s naked ass walking away.

 

The run was starting in the trailer park that reminded Brian of back home in Arizona.  He would never return there and whether he ended up in Argentina or not he hoped that he was with Carter when all was said and done.  Just as predicted he’d smashed the wall and the Miami PD had jumped ship. He knew that even with threatening the Detective it would not be enough.

 

It just made one more player available for him to use as a distraction. He was so glad that the bodyguards knew what was really about to happen. They had not liked keeping a secret from their boss but Brian had literally begged and pleaded explaining that it would be the only way to keep Carter out of jail.

 

They’d torn out of the trailer park like they had the hounds of hell on their heels. Brian even as a Fed though that was giving their chasers a little too much credit. He had a blast though imagining theirs faces at seeing the garage melee. He owed Tej a huge thank you- _maybe even a car._ It was all going swimmingly as they pulled into the prearranged meeting a point, which was a pier on the Miami Key.

 

When he saw the Explorer with Carter pull in he greeted him warmly. He ignored Monica as he wasn’t willing to let what could be his last moments with Carter be ruined by her disdain. He was pulling him into a desperate kiss - one that he could put down to the adrenaline of having just outraced all of the Miami police forces. He pulled away, “Let’s get the stuff loaded and get out of here.”

 

Rome coughed, “Cash?”

 

Carter rolled his eyes, “You’re keeping the cash in your car.”

 

Brian said nothing as he just focused on loading the stuff. Brian was glad to see that Monica was here as his plan was on schedule - she would have a tracker on her. She was positively radiant she was grinning that much. Too bad it would be all for nought. He was loading the powder onto the boat. “Babe we got it all.”

 

Carter was grinning. The idiots were at the airport and all was going to plan. They would load the drugs, sell them on the open water and head down to Argentina to see his mother.

 

Rome was bitching, “Yo, Princess you gonna help?”

 

Monica sneered, “I might break a nail.”

 

Brian was calm even as he was loading the fake drugs onto the boat. He needed the hidden fake boot to be enough to fake out the sniffer dogs. He’d had it especially installed after he’d won the car. One advantage of working for the DEA was that you knew the tricks. He’d also picked something that looked like cocaine but was something that the dogs used as a training powder.

 

He heard the sirens and knew he was at the most difficult part. The sirens were chasing them down and getting ever closer. There was no mistaking where they were coming too and Carter whirled around, shotgun in hand. “Who betrayed me?”

 

Monica was trying to be placating, “Come on. You had to know the gig was up.”

 

Carter was pissed, “Who?”

 

Brian’s heart was breaking as he pleaded. “Carter please, don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“You.” His voice was as cold as the depths of hell and Brian never wanted to hear that tone ever again.

 

Monica snorted, “No I told our boss where you were. You’d all but corrupted Agent O’Conner.”

 

Carter didn’t know what to make of all this. He knew that he was in love with Brian but could he deal with everything right now? At the very least even if Brian didn’t betray him he was an Agent. How could they work?

 

It was probably the shock that made sure he didn’t resist as he was cuffed. He heard the Miranda bit but he barely acknowledged it. He was too busy looking at his lover to see if there was anything there. Frustratingly Brian had shut down. He was clearly hiding his emotions but from whom? Him or Agent Markham?

 

Right now all Brian wanted to do was run over to Carter and apologize. He was so sure that Brian had betrayed him. Rome bless his soul was doing his best to get the focus off him by being, well, Rome.

 

“Don’t drop no soap homie,” Rome yelled cheerfully.

 

Brian was sitting on the back of the ambulance tailgate. He was being seen to do but the scratch on his arm did not hurt in comparison to the look Carter was giving him.  Brian kept his features and thoughts on lockdown as Carter was taken away. The only thing Carter said on the way to the car was, “Be seeing you.”

 

Carter was promising all kinds of things and they were all tangled up. His stare held love, anger, betrayal and so many other things that Brian just wanted to hug him. He was staying by the dull Agent Dunn to remind himself that for now he was still Agent O’Conner of the DEA.

 

Markham stood in front of him, “Well done. I had my doubts, but you did it.”

 

Brian gave him a thin smile. He’d practically been ordered to take one for the team and then been accused of not being loyal. It was that moment as well as the fact he was falling in love with Carter that had sealed the start of his own defection. It had become more than apparent that he was much better suited to the other side of the law, and as long as he kept his own code - one that would keep him true to himself. Then he was not going to doubt his decision. He spoke honestly. “Yeah well I have realised that I’ve had my doubts. I’m debriefing and I’m done.”

 

Markham startled at that; there was no way that he wanted to lose his star. “Now wait a minute.”

 

Brian broke away from his grip, “No I got into law to fight crime, not to be a prostitute. I’m done.”

 

Monica walked over and was proud of the blond. She had seen what this job had cost him, and no matter what the agency thought sleeping with someone could create ties and test loyalty. She wasn’t sure that Brian even knew what side he was on right now. “You crossed a line Sir. I wouldn’t push it.”

 

Brian gave her a warmer smile, mainly because it deflected attention from him, and he knew that she was not being entirely altruistic. If he was out of the way then she would be the star and get the pick of the assignments. He was okay with that, as he just wanted to grab Carter and get the hell out of this city.

 

Markham shouted at him, “Get your debrief done first.”

 

Brian just nodded, “Sure thing.”

 

They got into their cars and headed back to the DEA quarters and Rome was looking at his friend like he was only really seeing him. “You my friend have some big balls.”

 

Brian smirked, “We’re not done yet.”

 

Rome shook his head in amusement, “Dude you have just walked away from a raid with the real goods.”

 

Brian shrugged, as he had done exactly that. “Which is why I will be driving your car to the debrief. I need one last favour brah.”

 

Rome rolled his eyes as Brian should know that he didn’t even need to ask - his friend had cleared his record and let him walk away with a chunk of money. As far as Rome was concerned, as long he wouldn’t get arrested he was game. “Name it.”

 

“When I call, drop my car off and swap back.”

 

  *  ** _Rome laughed and he was more than happy to help his friend get one over the law enforcement. He was so happy that Brian had found Carter and realised where he was meant to be._**



 

Carter was sitting in the DEA interrogation room wondering where it had all gone wrong. _He knew Brian was the ‘one’ so why was he sitting in an interrogation room._  By all accounts he had been caught bag to rights possessing a shed load of cocaine and was offering the product in exchange for the money. He was staring at the two way glass wondering why they were leaving him to stew. He could only assume that Brian had betrayed him - and that burnt.

 

Agent Markham was an old annoyance so he greeted him accordingly. “And what can I do for you on this fine day?”

 

He sneered, “Are you proud of yourself?”

 

Carter shrugged, “Well I am one of the richest men in Miami; I have an awesome lover ... not too much to complain about no.”

 

“He was one of our best officers ... What did you do?” Markham asked and there was a tinge of desperation.

 

Carter was beginning to understand and didn’t even to bother hiding his relief. Brian had come through for him - he didn’t know how but he knew that if he avoided any jail time then he would need to thank Brian - preferably on his knees. He offered the only explanation he could, “I loved him!”

 

Carter knew a little bit more about Brian then the officers here did. He knew about the shitty childhood and how pathetically touch starved he was for affection. It was kind of sad that someone who was that hot had so few hugs. It was almost a crime, but then again Carter was very good at committing them.

 

“Where are the drugs?” Markham growled.

 

Carter knowing how much it would annoy Markham affected his most innocent grin, “I can honestly say that I have no clue.”

 

And that was the best bit - he had no clue. The only one who did know was Brian and they weren’t asking him. Markham sneered, “There is no one that needs that much baby talc.”

 

Carter had a shit eating grin on his face and his lawyer looked like he wanted to smack him but he just had to get this dig in, “Me and Bri like to wear leather.”

 

The lawyer finally getting a word in edgeways and knowing that if he didn’t get his client out of the room soon - it would descend in anarchy. “Well as you have nothing to charge my client with we will be leaving. We will accept a public apology for arresting such an upstanding community figure.”

 

Markham’s glare suggested that hell would freeze over before he would apologize, but he did let Carter go. It wasn’t like he had much choice. He was led outside through a room full of glaring officers but all those glares rolled off his back. He had one thing he wanted from Miami - Brian.

 

When he stepped out into the glorious heat of Miami - he didn’t even mind the stifling humidity as at the end of the walkway stood Brian. He stood in jeans and a shirt looking calm, collected and sexy as fuck. “So you have fun?”

 

Carter pouted, “Thanks for leaving me in the dark, but then again you helped me embarrass the whole of Miami’s law enforcement. Where is it?”

 

“In the trunk,” Brian answered calmly.

 

Seeing his lover’s incredulous look, Brian shrugged, and took a tentative step forward now he was sure that Carter wouldn’t shoot him. He didn’t bother to hide his grin when Carter pulled him in close so they were touching hip to hip. “So what do you say we get out of here?”

 

Carter grinned, “I think we should head to LA, I wanted to move my operation over to the other coast.”

 

Brian decided that he would break the strange tension that had pervaded over them, “I’m with you Carter. I handed in my badge. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

 

Carter rested his head on Brian’s just taking a minute to be glad that they were together. He could handle the upcoming challenges and he was looking forward to Brian taking a more active role in his empire. He had always thought that Brian would be an amazing criminal but cared, no loved him too much. So he had respected his desire to stay on the side lines but now that would not be the case.

 

  *  ** _LA had better watch out because Carter Verone fully intended to take over._**




	2. LA

 

**_ PART TWO – LA _ **

 

Brian was beginning to enjoy living in LA. He was a surfer and he had enough good surf, and Carter and races to be happy. He was content in a way that he had not felt for a very long time. It was a nice feeling one that he wasn’t willing to jinx by saying anything aloud. He was superstitious enough to be flinching when he was just thinking it.

 

He slid the keys to his Eclipse into his pocket and went for the door, “When do you need me at the club?”

 

Carter surprised him coming out of his study. “Seven - the grand opening is tonight.”

 

Brian nodded leaning forward to give him an affectionate peck, “I will be there.”

 

Carter snorted knowing that his lover was off to indulge in his racing passion. He knew that Brian would do his best but the strangest thing was that he couldn’t begrudge him. Racing was what had brought Brian into his life so he could hardly stop him from doing it, besides as he was looking to set-up shop in LA - they would need the contacts. Brian was the best sneakiest forward scout out there; Carter was really glad he tempted him away from law enforcement.

 

****

 

Brian pulled into Racers edge and smiled, it wasn’t Tej’s place but it had the feel of a racing shop; all chrome and NOS. He looked around the shop floor; he played up his looks and it wasn’t just Buffy, who could play a ditzy blonde.  He knew what he needed for his Eclipse - NOS tanks but if he wanted to be mistaken as a buster he would need to play it cool. No, he knew that was the wrong approach as he drove too well to be mistaken as anything other than a racer. Plus while he had stopped racing the Skyline - it only needed one person to recognise him as ‘Bullet’ to be known and then he would have a whole crowd pissed with him that he had hidden his abilities.

 

If Brian was being honest with himself scouting out the locals was boring him, “Hey I’m new in town and need a fix up for my car. Tej my man in Miami told me to come to Harry in LA.”

 

Harry’s eyes were initially wary turned to interest at hearing Tej’s name, but then again the cynical part of Brian thought that he might have catalogued the designer clothes and the Rolex and saw dollar signs.  “Is that so  ... What can I do for you?”

 

Brian sighed, “Well I need a new supply of juice for my Eclipse and Skyline.”

 

Dom was standing over the other side of the counter. He wanted to know more about the newcomer. He was for lack of a better word intriguing. He knew that he would have remembered if he had seen the blond anywhere - even on the cover of GQ.  Truth be told, he thought the newbie was a little too pretty to be racing - it would be interesting to see some new blood on the scene. After all, he had no competition at the moment, and he could do with a distraction from Tran Jr.  “You race?”

 

Brian shrugged, “I had fun in Miami.”

 

That was cagey so either GQ was very good or very bad. Dom explained, “Well if you want to have fun here you should find a street race.”

 

Brian grinned, and was careful not to brag. If he wanted to earn some money then he wasn’t going to immediately give his street name _.  Bullet_ had made a name for himself in Miami towards the end before he and Carter had had to skip town.  He didn’t regret leaving the DEA or Miami.  “Who should I talk to?”

 

Dom smirked, “Well they call me the King of the Streets so if I say you are racing then it happens.”

 

Brian cocked his head to the side, and if he wasn’t head over heels in love Carter he might have been interested. “Is that so? Take pity on a gearhead?”

 

Dom laughed, “Well now that depends on are you useful?”

 

Brian thought about it, and knew that Carter would need runners, and the best drivers were the street racers. If he could get in tight with the crew then he would have an ear to the ground and that could only benefit Carter when he was ready to resume his activities. Brian kind of figured having helped his boyfriend evade arrest in Miami then it was either throw in his lot with all the activities or, ignore it completely. The only trouble with the second option was that he was not prone to denial - so that was out as an option.  He had vowed to be a brilliant right hand for Carter and help him rebuild in LA. “Well I know how to build cars as well as race them.”

 

Dom did not know why he liked the guy. He was blonde and brash and stood for no shit that much was clear.

 

“And you don’t have a job?”

 

Brian shrugged his shoulders, “Well my partner and I just moved here from Miami.  So I’m looking for new work.”

 

Dom did love when plans came together as nicely as this; it was nice when fate worked on your side. “You wanna try working as a mechanic?”

 

Brian’s grin told him everything that he needed to know. “Let’s go and meet the team.”

 

Brian looked a little unsure, and picked up his receipt from Harry. “Thanks. Deliver to this address.”

 

Harry looked up sharply, as there was way more to pretty than met the eye - the address given was in the upper echelons of LA. It meant that this guy had travelled a long way within the city for parts. It was a puzzle, but he was smart enough not to pry. It was why he had the customer base he did, and why they were _repeat_ customers.

 

As they walked outside Dom looked at the green Eclipse, “Nice Car.”

 

Brian’s sunglasses slipped on, “It gets me from A to B. It’s not my Skyline but it works.”

 

Dom shook his head, “You have something against American muscle?”

 

Brian laughed as that was an old argument, “Nope, just the zippy imports keep up with me.”

 

Dom sighed, “Oh buster we have so much work.”

 

Brian grinned glad that he had a new friend if nothing else. “I’ll follow you.”

 

***

 

Brian followed Dom, capably able to waltz through the LA traffic like it wasn’t even there.   He pulled up outside the shop and garage in Echo Park. It was a nice neighbourhood, a place like where he lived. It was a far cry to what he was now use to living with Carter. “Nice. Who am I about to meet?”

 

Dom lowered his shades to see who was manning the shop, “Little sister. She is a firecracker, and don’t eat the tuna.”

 

Brian nodded as if he was just given life-saving advice. The store was obviously a family run venture that probably served the street and the block. The girl behind the counter was lithe and dark long hair. There was a definite Hispanic influence and she would be considered pretty by anyone’s standards. Although Brian figured she probably had a hard time dating with big brother Dom.

 

She was clearly curious by the fresh meat, and given her appreciative glances; Brian was feeling like fresh meat. Dom made the curt introduction, “Mia this is Brian we’ll be in the back. We’d like food … please.”

 

Brian smiled noticing the sudden introduction of manners. He was guessing that it would end badly if none were used. She smiled sweetly, “You can have bad beef, or crappy tuna.”

 

Brian laughed, and hoped that she was not intending to make retail a lifetime choice. “Err I’ll go with the crappy tuna.”

 

Mia frowned. This guy was a little too good to be true. “He’s fucking with me, and where did you find him?”

 

Dom laughed glad that he had someone willing to tempt his sister's anger as Brian would provide a distraction. “Give him the tuna. We will be in the back.”

 

She nods and wonders just how the others will take the arrival of the newbie. She would have been more bothered by it, if her own crush wasn’t leaning over the bar. She had met Muse at a race last week. He was cute and not enamoured with her brother. It was great that she could have someone for herself and once she’d delivered her brother and friends sandwich she could flirt.

 

Brian tasted the tuna, and added a, “Yum.”

 

Mia still wasn’t convinced but she had better things to do like flirt with the cute guy out front.  “Whatever. You stayin’?”

 

Dom shook his head, he’d balanced the books before his trip to Harry’s, “Nah I want to put boy racer through his paces.”

 

Mia smirked realising that GQ was her brother's new project. She just hoped it came off considerably better than his little business collaboration with Tran Jnr - that had been ill-fated from the beginning. “Have fun. Try not to get arrested.”

 

Brian snorted. He doubted that any of the cops would be able to catch him if he chose to evade them but it would be fun to see them try, “I’ve yet to be caught.”

 

Mia sighed because it really wasn’t fair; GQ was pretty and a bad boy. He was bound to be gay, married or taken in some way. Well, actually it was even worse because Dom was claiming his friendship so he was out of bounds for Mia.

 

  *  ** _If only they had stayed around they would have been treated to Vince’s delightful throwing Muse around the street._**



 

The afternoon found them back in Harry’s shop. This time they were there for Dom and not Brian. Things were calm and cool which was probably why it all went to shit. You didn’t need to have cops instincts to know things had just taken a dangerous turn. He looked around to find out the source of Dom’s stiff back. He looked over at the crew who had just entered, and took in their appearances. It told him everything he needed to know. The leader ruled through fear and intimidation and relied on his inner circle, and those would be the lackeys close to him.

 

It was clear that he was well known in the neighbourhood as many were giving him a wide-berth. Brian snorted as this guy was unreal – it was too bad that Brian was not one to follow convention. “Who is mickey mouse?”

 

Dom snorted, and Jesus Christ either GQ had no clue or didn’t have one bone of self-preservation in his body. “That is Johnny Tran Jnr and for the next ten minutes it is probably best that you don’t know me.”

 

Brian snorted because he was not the type to ever let a bully win. Sure enough they attracted Tran’s attention because that was the shit fest that was his life. Christ the guy was a walking cliché Brian couldn’t help but think and he was getting up in his personal space like he was some comic book villain. He didn’t smell too good either. The waft of cheap aftershave made Brian want to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

 

“You’re friend sure is pretty Toretto.” Tran said, still circling Brian. It was taking all of his control not to snap and hit out. Carter was a bad influence – Brian was tempted to goad Tran into hitting him and then letting Carter have fun. He wouldn’t even complain if he used the rats on this annoying little shit.

 

Dom shrugged, “I prefer brunettes.”

 

Anyone would have been insulted by Dom’s comment but Brian laughed, “It’s alright big guy you ain’t my type either.”

 

Well the crew didn’t like the insult against the leader so Lance had to add something. He was like a smarmier, greasier version of his cousin Tran, “What? I bet I can show you a good time.”

 

Brian looked him up and down provocatively and shook his head, “No you don’t. Sorry you haven’t got the right equipment.”

 

Tran sneered, “You saying you like girls?”

 

Brian looked directly at him, staring him down. It was a none too subtle challenge, “Oh no. My partner and I moved from Miami. Just I like a guy who knows how to use what he’s got.”

 

Dom and Harry were both struggling not to laugh and at the same time, couldn’t help but admire the sheer nerve of the newbie. If only they knew it wasn’t nerve but just Tran didn’t register on his threat radar when he was with a genuine Crime Lord.

 

Lance smirked, “I will have you.”

 

Brian stepped into his space. “You need to learn no means no.” He grinned as Lance took a step back so he pressed home the point by taking another step forward, “Oh and Carter is the type to kill anyone who looks at me.”

 

Dom grinned as he was starting to see some of the Tran crew become uncomfortable. He couldn’t help his comment of, “Sounds possessive.”

 

Brian was reassuring, in all the ways where he wasn’t even a little bit reassuring.  “Oh he is the worst but we vowed LA would be a fresh start away from the murder and mayhem.”

 

Dom was not a little bit reassured, but then again the manic grin seemed to have scared the shit of Tran and his crew, so Dom liked Brian more and more.  There was a truth in the idea that he was just that likeable.

 

Tran could not risk open confrontation. “We’ll be seeing you.”

 

Brian had had enough of the douchebag; he made a mental note to ask Carter to ruin this douche’s life. He figured that might be a nice present for Carter.  He just kept his face stony, “Not if I see you first.”

 

Tran stormed off in a flounce. Brian turned back to Dom, “Nice friends you have.”

 

Dom shrugged, “I seem to be getting better at picking them.”

 

Brian smirked, “Can’t fault you there.”

 

The trouble was that they didn’t see the narrowed eye look being given to them by Tran. There was a lot of bad blood between Toretto and his crew. Worse the newbie had showed no fear which in Tran’s mind said that there was no respect. The notion that respect needed to be earned was lost on him.

 

  *  ** _Tran would have his revenge._**



 

Brian was pleased to get to the races. He had asked to come in under the radar as way to make a little extra money before everyone knew his name. Hector had looked up the pretty blonde in front of him - It was hard to believe that the model in front of him was the ice-cold Bullet who tore up the streets in Miami.

 

Hector grinned, “Well LA could always use some ice-cool types.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes but glad that Hector hadn’t slipped his name into the conversation. “Got a race for me tonight?”

 

Hector nodded, “Oh yeah it will be the middle race. Keep you out of Tran’s sights and stop Dom racing you just yet.”

 

Brian shrugged. He was here to scout for Carter. As it would not be long before his lover would have his network set-up. It may seem quick but in business _time is money_ , and if you wanted to make it you needed to move quickly.  Sure enough, almost as if the organiser saying his name called him forth, Tran appeared with his entourage. There was nothing particularly remarkable, but the creepy cousin’s snakeskin leather trousers were still funny and it seemed he was trying his luck with both sexes.

 

The greatest part was the way even with the fear that rippled through the crowd - not even then would any of the race bunnies touch him. Of course, Tran had four flutter up to him, but they didn’t seem to care that he was dangerous. Right or wrong, danger did attract people and considering Carter was the love of his life he was hardly in a position to throw stones.

 

Brian grinned as the second race was up, and the drivers were looking at who would be the fourth racer. “Snowman you’re up.”

 

The one racer, who needed to invest in soap sneered, “Lose your way from GQ?”

 

Brian smirked, “Nah I turned them down- too busy racing. Now are we gonna carry on flapping our jaws or race?”

 

The racer didn’t like the cool response, “I ain’t scared of you.”

 

Brian didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. “Then let’s race.”

 

It was too bad that in LA the races were only drag races. In one way it made sense - less likely to draw the notice of the cops and the like.  Still he lined up, and as he was in the Eclipse, with the sup’ed up engine he doubted that these would hold a challenge. _They didn’t._

 

The worst thing for the other racers was that he was so charming and playing it off as beginner’s luck that they didn’t try anything. Hector said not a thing as Brian had promised him a 15% cut of whatever he won tonight if he kept his mouth shut about who Brian was - so all was good. And that was when Dom and the team showed up.

 

Brian could work out who was who. He liked Mia already, and Letty was a firecracker who was good for Dom. Well, she kept him on his toes and wasn’t afraid to scare the bunnies away.  Hector greeted Dom like he was royalty. He let a little bit of information slip that would run through the underground, and build up the mystery around Brian a little bit more. “Evening. Your Ice-prince has already smoked the competition.”

 

Dom looked through the crowd to where Brian was standing with his car.  He didn’t bother to hide his disappointment but Brian was unrepentant, “Well you were late and I didn’t want to wait.”

 

Dom shook his head but he was clearly amused, “The impatience of youth and fuck you. I ain’t that old.”

 

Brian said nothing and his retort was bitten back by hearing the sound of sirens. It was weird one minute the whole crowd was buzzing. The next they froze, before all of sudden completely splitting in all directions. It was organised chaos in the very realest sense.

 

Dom froze hearing the sirens and tried to get back to his car. The sucky thing was that he’d stepped well away to talk to Hector.  He saw the melee of the cars; and he knew there was no way he’d get away safely. He took a deep breath and didn’t give into panic, as that would see him arrested. He pulled his jacket on and walked away in the direction of a covered car park. If he could get under there then it would offer him protection from sight and he might just be able to avoid the cops.

 

  *  ** _Brian was quicker than most in getting back into his vehicle._**



 

Brian took a deep breath and listened to the sirens. It was stupid. He knew that if he left now then he would not even have to evade the authorities. He knew how to escape a crime scene without catching a cop’s notice. Dom however would be on the hit parade of every damn cop - he would be too tempting. The cop who arrested the ‘Street King’ would not have to buy a drink for months.

 

Dom was his friend and a potential investment, but he could be neither of these things if he was banged up. It really was a no brainer when put in those terms.  He reversed the Eclipse and sped along the curbs looking for his friend. The minute he saw his friend - who was taking the smart but at the same time risky approach of walking away from the scene. He pulled his car alongside flinging the side door open. “Get in!”

 

Dom was stunned and touched. His family and old friends had left him to his own devices and yet his newest friend was the one to try and rescue his ass.  He wasn’t dumb either, contrary to popular belief and got his ass in quickly.  He looked over at Brian, but gone was the cocky street racer and in its place was a professional? He wasn’t sure but that was the best way to describe Brian right now. He was evading the looming cars with a skill that Dom had never seen before. He couldn’t believe the big brass balls that Brian had when it came to driving - but hey when you can drive that good, who cares? At least that was what Dom thought, especially when the fantastic evasive driving was keeping his ass out of jail.

 

Brian looked over to Dom to make sure he was okay, and was grinning. Dare he say it? He was enjoying himself; and his lover would enjoy helping him channel the extra energy he would need to burn off when he got home.  The streets gave way to longer roads, and soon enough the sirens fell into the distance.  “Am I good or am I good?”

 

Dom snorted, “Surely you don’t need your ego fed?”

 

It was true he didn’t need it fed, but he always did enjoy getting one over on his former colleagues.  “Ah you’re right but we are about to have company.”

 

Dom wanted to bash his head against the dashboard because he couldn’t see how anyone could have that much bad luck.  No really this was a shitty amount of good luck.  “It’s Tran and his crew.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and he made a mental note to make sure that Carter made them miserable. Dom just sighed wearily, “I will talk and despite the urge don’t kill Tran.”

 

Brian because he could be an asshole when he wanted to be crossed his heart, “Cross my heart.”

 

Brian got out of the car because as much as he wanted to disagree on principle he figured it was bad form to ignore the guys with guns outside. Well in the Eclipse anyway. He knew he should have raced the Skyline it was the coolest of his cars and Carter had seen to some extra special modifications.

 

Tran was up in his grill. “You still ain’t brought me my goods Toretto.”

 

Dom sneered, “Look it was business. You got the delivery we agreed and I ain’t risking that much anymore.”

 

Brian needed to wait until they were alone because he was guessing that Dom was going to be more agreeable to his suggestion.  Tran though did not look convinced, “We had a deal and then you slept with my sister!”

 

Brian winced because that right there was not good business sense.  You do not get into bed with gangsters and sleep with the sister, it just wasn’t smart.  Tran seemed more interested by Brian, “You being here does that mean Carter Verone is getting into bed with the Toretto’s?”

 

If he expected Brian to freak out then he picked the wrong guy. “So you did your homework? Congrats.”

 

Tran clearly wanted to do more to Dom, but it seemed that Brian and his mystery lover was protecting his ass. Tran wasn’t going to let this go without any comment though - and sure enough he got it.  “Target the car.”

 

Brian and Dom could see the idiots’ fire at the car. Brian was pissed but more worried about the threat to his life. He tugged Dom’s hand so that they got the hell behind cover.  The Eclipse when it went up would do so with a bang. Brian and Dom watched as the crew shot the car up mercilessly - they had to be thankful that it was only the car that was being shot up.

 

  *  ** _The extra NOS tanks made a spectacular blue fire but Brian could only watch as his precious car went up in flames._**



 

Brian looked at the huge fireball of flames, and made a vow to see that Tran got what he deserved. “Fuck no. Hell no. I’ll ruin him and laugh while I’m doing it.” His mind was whirring and whilst Carter appreciated his devilish side as much as his angelic looks Dom just looked uncomfortable and slightly fearful on behalf of the populace of LA.

 

“Brian?”

 

Brian shook his head, “Fuck this.” He got on his cell immediately. “Hey Enrique pick me and my friend up or have someone drive my Skyline over here.”

 

Dom couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation but god did he want to. Brian seemed seriously unamused, “Uh huh he don’t get to preach after the rats incident. The fucker blew up my car!”

 

Apparently those were the magic words as he seemed to get what he wanted after that.  Dom was not sure what to make of the arctic like wind radiating off his friend. However there was a silver lining in all of this - the anger was directed at Tran and not him. His disbelief grew, “A Limo?”

 

Brian shrugged, Carter was being a possessive asshole, but in an adorable way. What he really wanted to do was go and find Carter and climb him like a tree. Dom though threw a wrench in those plans, “Come inside?”

 

Brian frowned, “You are the only one who knows me.”

 

Dom shrugged, “Today you rescued my ass. Right now you’re the only friend I like.”

 

Brian sensed that this was a critical moment in their friendship. “Enrique you okay to stay for an hour or two?”

 

“Sure thing Brian,” was all he got.

 

Brian grinned, “Sweet.” He looked at Dom, “Lead the way.”

 

Dom did exactly that, he waited until Brian was out of the car to lead him up to the front door. He looked around and it was clear that the party was in full swing. Jesus Christ the bunnies were getting younger and wearing less.  He was glad that Carter wasn’t here because he was getting a lot of leering looks - to the point where he felt like fresh meat.

 

“Do you often have a driver?” Dom asked bemused trying to fit the pieces of Brian together.

 

Brian shrugged, “Sometimes Carter insists. It’s all about image.”

 

Dim nodded, “Uh huh. Well the only image I care about is you drinking your Corona properly.”

 

Brian’s face lit into a mischievous grin, “From a glass with Ice right?”

 

Dom looked aggrieved, “Maybe around your ... Carter. Here it is straight from the bottle.”

 

“The best way to drink it,” Brian solemnly agreed and trailed off noting the major league glare from a crabby brunette in the corner. “Friend of yours?”

 

Dom snorted he thought of Vince like a brother, and yet today his brother had left him in the dust. If Brian hadn’t saved his ass - he could have been rotting in a jail cell right now. “I thought he was like a brother ...”

 

Brian wanted to feel sympathy but he had a feeling that this scene was going to play out whether he was there or not. “Okay.”

 

Not another thing was said though as Dom had finally reached his friend.  Thankfully for Brian the minute Dom’s looming presence reached his friend. The race bunnies deserted the guitar playing racer.  “Hey V. You looked surprised to see me? Why?”

 

‘V’ did indeed looked surprised to see him, in fact, to Brian he looked damn pale, “Now Dom the pigs were all over the place!”

 

Dom snorted, “I remember that V. I also remember my friends and family fleeing ... leaving me to rot.”

 

Vince looked like he’d been shot; perhaps he was starting to understand exactly what his ‘brother’ felt.  “Dom it wasn’t like that.”

 

Dom was clearly not impressed and Brian was starting to feel like the awkward by-stander. This was clearly personal and Brian was being pulled along for a front row view; whether he wanted to be or not. Clearly the old training stood for nothing, or, Carter was a bad influence as Vince zeroed in on him when he was trying not to be noticed. “Who’s he?”

 

Wow, rude. Brian was guessing that manners were a new concept but Dom was having none of it. “Wow, Brian so rude of me. Do you want a drink? After all you rescued my ass and then stayed when Johnny Tran wanted to have his say.”

 

Vince raised an eyebrow, and in his shock he missed his beer being swiped. “He met with Johnny Tran?”

 

It was clearly the wrong thing to say as it reminded Brian about his vow. “Fucker is dead as soon as I can get my hands on him.” He was thinking of telling Carter but only if he got to play as well. It could be like a date; okay granted since they’d gotten to LA they were practically married but still they could date - _keep it fresh._  

 

Dom though handed Brian Vince’s beer bottle and if cujo thought his glare was impressive then he needed to work on it. It might have been more impressive if he hadn’t seen his boyfriend threaten someone with rats. It was disturbing at the time but afterwards he found it hot, okay so he wasn’t all there? He knew his limitation and he was working on them ... sort of.  

 

He wasn’t stupid - he knew this was a test. Dom liked him and wanted him in his circle of friends but he needed to be able to stand on his own two feet. If he couldn’t handle cujo’s little dominance test then he wouldn’t be much good. It was ridiculous considering he’d just dealt with and stared down Johnny Tran. Still he was a smart boy, and keeping his eyes on Vince. He wiped the bottle head and took a swig. It was a little childish maybe and he was clearly bringing out the worse in Dom’s friend.

 

Vince wanted to argue and throw a tantrum, and Brian seeing which way the wind blew wanted no part in it. “Thanks Dom. I have a ride home. I’ll have a gift for the team the next time I see you.”

 

  *  ** _Brian shuddered at the twisted emotions flying around the party. He was a smart guy - he bailed and went off to find his lover._**



 

Brian opened the door up to the penthouse where they were staying. He really hoped that Carter was home.  “Carter?”

 

“In bed.”

 

Brian grinned as that was the perfect response. He walked to the bedroom and stripped as he went. He knew that Rosa, their new housekeeper would not be happy in the morning but right now his mind was on one thing. He needed Carter. His dick was pointing the way forward.

 

Carter waited for Brian to appear and he was not disappointed.  His angel stood in the doorway letting the light frame him, looking like sex personified. He wanted nothing more than to crawl over him. He wasn’t willing to wait either, “Come to bed.”

 

Brian crawled over him, breath ghosting over him. He sighed feeling Brian dip down to kiss the curve of his hips, and then work his way up. He groaned feeling those talented beautiful lips seal over a nipple. His hands worked their way into Brian’s soft curls. He wanted to keep him close, but at the same time he didn’t want the sensations to end. “I need you.”

 

Brian pulled off, with a wicked smirk, “Where?”

 

Carter looked into his lust blown eyes, “Suck me off please.”

 

Brian looked the cat who just got the cream.  He moved down at a torturously slow pace kissing and nipping at the skin as he went. He looked at the weeping erection and subconsciously licked his lips. Carter bucked up in response, and Brian took mercy sucking the tip into his mouth.

 

Carter threw his head back as Brian went to town on him. It was a game between them; Brian loved to give him head and Carter loved watching him. Only Carter struggled to keep watching him, as the pleasure overtook him, “So good ... seeing your lips around me.”

 

All he got for that was a lewd smirk around his dick, which made him harder and Brian sucking him all the way down. It was perfect, hot, wet heat that was sending him close to the edge. “No more. Not if you want me to fuck you.”

 

Brian pulled off with a lewd pop, “Need you in me.”

 

And that was why they worked - the give and take. Carter’s hand was already on the lube, snagging the cap. He was back circling Brian’s entrance with slick fingers.

 

Brian panted and parted his legs so that Carter could get further. He relaxed as the first finger circled him spreading the wet liquid - but it wasn’t enough, “More.”

 

So demanding, not that Carter minded as they pushed each other to be better - this was them at the core. Carter added a second finger and relished each moan and whine he pulled from the writhing angel on his lap. He had only one last thing to decide and that was whether he wanted Brian to ride him or not.

 

Brian though would make the decision for him. He was ready and slid over and down on his cock in a smooth motion. He moved sinuously and slowly riding him ever ... so slowly.

 

Carter let his lover set the pace for a while, as he enjoyed the show. He couldn’t resist moving though and bucking up into Brian. He loved this the most. He was encased in the tight white heat that was his Corazon. Brian was willingly opening himself up to Carter and he respected the act.

 

Brian arched up and nearly off the bed when Crater first thrust into him. It was the beginning of the end. They gave into their passion and went hard and fast. Brian was not going to be able to handle many more brutal thrusts against his prostate and Carter was hitting it in all the right ways.

 

Carter could see Brian was close, “Give in Corazon.”

 

It was enough and Brian came, and he was never more beautiful than in that moment.  He looked at his lover collapsed over his chest. “Not that I’m complaining but what brought that on?”

 

Brian was sleepy and let himself be cleaned even as he tried to snuggle for a comfortable position. “I want Johnny Tran’s head on a stick.”

 

  *  ** _Well want his lover wanted he would get._**



 

Brian would smooth over any feathers with his gift – he hoped. Carter had seen the delivery, “I don’t get it.”

 

Brian smirked, “Look this crew are good, and having saved Dom’s ass he is grateful. This will give me an in with the rest of the group.”

 

Carter looked around the wreck, “I just don’t see it.”

 

Brian smiled pulling him closer by the loop of his belt, “Well I don’t question you about nightclubs, do I?”

 

Carter snickered, and dropped a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. “I’ll pick you up for the club. Have fun.”

 

Brian laughed and headed towards the door, and Carter wanted to growl seeing the threadbare jeans and the white wifebeater he was wearing, “And I’ll bring you a change of clothes.”  

 

Brian loved Carter even when he was being a possessive asshole, but this was perfect. He directed the pick-up truck to which address, he should take the Supra. The guy looked at him, just like Carter had. His looks were also a curse as sometimes people just assumed he was a dumb pretty blonde.  He didn’t mind as it leads to so many people underestimating him.

 

The garage was full with the team and they all put down their tools at the sight of the wreck. Dom was looking at it in horrified bemusement, “What is this?”

 

Brian was bouncing, “My gift to you a ten second car!”

 

Dom spluttered in disbelief, “What the hell is this?”

 

Brian’s grin would have made most men rethink their orientation, and even Vince who was out and out straight adjusted his trousers. “You have no faith.”

 

Dom was still laughing which was a rare sound in the Toretto household. “Yeah I’m not feeling it.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, but stood firm in his belief mainly because he’d been smart enough to see beyond the shell. Yeah the shell was a wreck and would need to be completely redone, but the engine; the engine with the odd tweak would destroy most of its opposition. “Look under the hood.”

 

The team looked at him as if to say they finally understood that he really was that blonde. Well, Brian could wait smugly for them to all realize that he was just that good when it came to picking tuner cars. It was not like he told them how to pick any of their beloved muscle cars. Dom’s laugh changed in its tone; gone was the amusement and in its place was disbelief. “Jesse get over here.”

 

Vince was looking to Leon as if to say _what the fuck_ , and all he got back in return was a shrug. Vince was not one to lay idly curious, and he was not too keen on this new blonde that Dom seemed to think hung the moon and stars. He’d be happier if he knew something more about the buster than he was called Brian. He was also highly suspicious of how someone that good at racing- and he was more than capable of acknowledging the buster’s skills at racing - had gotten that good without someone knowing his name.

 

Jesse suddenly became alert and focussed which the team recognised as him having taken on a challenge, “Wow fifteen thousand, ship overnight parts from Japan and this baby will destroy everything. Nice pick beautiful.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes at the nickname and glad Carter wasn’t there for two reasons. The first being that his lover was a possessive son of a bitch and two there was no way that he wouldn’t adopt that nickname for him too. “Happy to help. What’s the plan?”

 

Dom grinned, “Well buster you’ll be helping us get this car fit for Race Wars.”

 

Vince growled and stormed off; Brian had to ask, “What is his damage?”

 

Dom laughed knowing that he’d need a hell of a lot longer to explain Vince than he had right now. “You’re shiny and new and Mia has a new fella.”

 

Brian shrugged; if Vince thought that Brian was here to seduce Dom then he was barking up the wrong tree. He would never betray Carter in that way and Brian could still remember what Carter had promised in Miami. He hadn’t been joking when he said if he looked at another person Carter would kill them. It was a non-issue as Brian didn’t see anyone who wasn’t Carter. Still this new love interest intrigued Brian, mainly because he smelled of honey-trap. It was not like having played one that he couldn’t recognise the signs and the training.

 

He sipped his Corona and sighed, “So who is this new fella, and is he such a threat that Vince has turned into a grizzly bear?”

 

Dom shrugged, “Don’t know. He’s coming here though as Mia wants me to give my approval.”

 

Brian snorted and shared a smirk with Dom, as he may not have known the big guy for long but he just knew that his approval would be very hard to earn. He put all thoughts to the back of his head for now and settled down to the task of fixing the Supra. Jesse had all but corralled him to look and help design the bodywork for the car.

 

A loud bang disturbed all the work and made everyone stand up wrench ready to use as a weapon which showed how jumpy they were.  Brian would keep a closer eye on Tran; if he put a step wrong then he might ask Carter to step in and help give his friends some cover. Carter would simply think of it as protecting his investment.

 

However the bang was nothing to do with the Tran’s but rather Muse bumping into a box of tools. Vince sneered, “Damn you a blind idiot? Mi’ watch him or your boy toy might end up hurt.”

 

Mia sighed knowing that V was definitely going to be hard to win over. She just wished that he could lose some of his harder edges and then she might have wanted to date him. “Play nice V.” Her eyes narrowed promising all kinds of retribution if he didn’t settle the fuck down. She would wait to see what Dom would do before she went for him. It was always in the back of her mind that no matter what; Vince was Dom’s best friend and that mattered.

 

V threw up his hands in mock surrender. It was clear to Brian that Mia wasn’t buying what the gruff bastard was selling.

 

Dom looked at him as if to say, ‘can you believe this guy?’ Brian could only smirk as if to say, ‘Oh yeah’.  He would make sure that Dom treaded carefully because Brian could smell a cop. He would get Dom alone and warn him to be careful around this Muse, but not to freeze him out. If you could keep the guy close on offer little hooks that kept him under then it was better to control the information and misinformation given to the cops.

 

Muse figured he was allowed to look nervous when meeting the family but he didn’t know one of the players. There was no file and he seemed tight with the brother - so it led to the question of who was he?

 

Dom stepped forward, all muscles and stony face, so Muse tried to be polite, “Nice to meet ya’”

 

The handshake hurt and he manfully didn’t wince, but damn that was hard. “And you are?”

 

Mia rolled her eyes, “This is Muse. He is nice to me and respectful.”

 

Dom snorted because if the guy hadn’t been he’d have been driven into the ground by now. “That is nice and what does nice respectful Muse do?”

 

Muse started to find his feet, although he was suddenly sympathetic with perps being on the other end of a rather intimidating. “I’m working at Harry’s.”

 

Jesse looked up from his computer, where he’d dragged Brian, “He’s okay Dom not bea - yoo - ti - ful like Brian but he’ll do.”

 

Muse guessed at the way the sunny blonde laughed, this was Brian. He still didn’t know who Brian was but at least he had a first name. It was a start but he would need to take more to his superior.

 

The blond interrupted his introduction  “Hey Dom let’s talk about what you’ll need to make this purr.”

 

Dom could sense that Brian wanted to talk somewhere else, he didn’t know but he would find out. “Sure, let’s go to my office.”

 

***

 

Dom waited until they were in his office before he asked, “What gives?”

 

Brian sighed, “Don’t freak out and listen to me.”

 

Dom was starting to not like where this was going, “Tell me.”

 

Brian looked sheepish, “I’m pretty sure Mia’s new boytoy is a cop. So that begs the question what did you do to piss the cops off?”

 

Dom stiffened, “How would you know?”

 

Brian shrugged, “I was a bad DEA agent. They sent me under to bust Carter Verone.”

 

Dom laughed in amusement, “Wow you fell off the yellow brick road.”

 

Brian grinned, “Well if you’re gonna go bad. Do it in style. My advice … don’t kill him, keep him close but not too close and control what goes back to the cops.”

 

Dom smiled, and damn, Brian thought it was positively devilish. “Oh we will keep him close. He will be the new buster, but a real one. We will bust his chops.”

 

Brian pouted, “So I can’t pretend to be a buster?”

 

Dom shook his head, “No point the minute they see you drive, you’d be made. Plus the drag race will be already making waves.”

 

Brian looked a little rueful, but Dom was right. It was quite hard to pretend to be crap at driving when you’d practiced for as long as Brian had. It really was reflexive in his case. “Let the fun and games begin.  Oh and when I get back we need to chat about a business offer. It will be safer than your last one at any rate.”

 

  *  ** _There would be so many games to be had at his expense. Poor Muse he had no clue what he was in for._**



 

Muse looked to his girlfriend to try and gauge whether it was a successful first meeting.  He wasn’t too reassured. What he really wanted to do was ask questions about the mystery blonde. He was clearly someone important to Toretto and trusted, which was an amazing feat considering the authorities had not a scrap of information. If that was the case then he would have to try and glean more info.

 

The grouch who was clearly pissed that he was dating Mia was still glaring. He was starting to make Muse nervous just as Toretto and the blonde came back out of the office. Dom was still curt, “Vince take Brian to Harry’s so he can get the parts.  We want Bri to destroy the competition at Race Wars.”

 

Leon seemed surprised by that little slip so that was telling. The blonde was tight with Toretto but not so much with the whole crew. If nothing else it might give Muse an angle to exploit.  “Not a buster.”  He pointed at Muse, because if his suspicions were correct then Brian felt he should work for any information, “He’s your buster!”

 

Brian’s grin made even Muse want to adjust his pants. “Oh Dom is keeping his cards close to his chest but I’ll give you a clue. We are waiting to see who is best after Race Wars.”

 

All the crew suddenly had a newfound respect for the blonde. You’d have to be stupid to see why not. Dom was a brilliant racer the legend had been spread through-out LA, but it would seem that the King had found a Prince to the title and rather astutely took him under his wing.

 

V was beginning to understand the blonde’s charm, and Brian privately thought it was because he hadn’t said anything about Mia. “Well now that is different. Let’s go Brian.”

 

Vince was not too sure what to make of the newest teammate, and he was under no illusion. Brian would be here to stay, Dom had proclaimed it and thus it would be so. It was the way things worked, and Dom was more than happy with following Dom’s lead.  “So what is it that you’re meant to tell me?”

 

Brian snorted, “Mia’s boytoy is probably a cop.”

 

Vince snarled, “Fucking A ... How would you know?”

 

Brian did look at him with a smirk, “Before I fell in love with Carter I was a DEA agent. And they sent me under to find evidence against him.”

 

Vince laughed in shock and awe, “So he kept misbehavin’ and he kept you?”

 

“Something like that,” Brian finished with a grin.

 

Vince decided there and then, “You’re alright you are.”

 

Brian grinned, “And now you know let’s go back and spread the misery.”

 

Vince laughed, yep; he could definitely start to like the guy.  After all, Dom was giving the team tacit permission to make Mia’s boyfriend miserable. Also if he could help Dom get from the mess he’d created with Tran ... Then he would be a friend for a life.

 

*********

 

The trip had not taken too long - it was primarily to let Vince know the score and warn the grouch to keep his head.  When they got back to the garage Letty was berating and all Vince and Brian did was share an evil grin. “Hey Letty … Present.”

 

Brian was a smart boy and was of the personal opinion that the best way to make quick friends was with bribes. His bribe was simple, a cold Corona in a bottle.

 

“I like you more and more GQ.”

 

Brian pouted not helping his case for losing the nickname, “I think I prefer when Hector calls me Snowman.”

 

“Well you sure have frosty beer,” Letty agreed.

 

Dom let out a sigh of relief. Mia had kept Muse focussed on her Honda and he was glad that Brian and Letty could be friendly. She didn’t take too kindly anyone new hanging around him - as she would run them off. It was Dom’s fault as every now and again he would be stupid enough to stray. He couldn’t tell you why he did it, as Letty was the one for him, and she was way too fucking forgiving to him.

 

“Snowman get over here. You have a car to fix.” Dom’s order was implicit and couldn’t be missed.

 

He gave Letty a cheeky grin, “Sorry I got orders.”

 

In fairness while the Toretto team seemed to accept Brian they were all surprised and watched in amusement at the way Brian seemed to work so seamlessly with Dom. He was quietly working on the Supra and over the afternoon the car was slowly starting to take shape as a real car.

 

Muse was sitting talking to Mia and he wanted to scream in frustration. The team had said hello, shook his hand and then promptly ignored him. They said he was welcome to stay but the unknown pretty boy had set them a challenge one that had taken their entire focus. He wanted to arrest the blonde on principle but he couldn't as he was unknown. He could hardly ask Tanner to arrest a pretty boy - He would be laughed off the force.

 

He watched as a very nice expensive Jaguar pulled up with a driver and when the car stopped an unknown businessman stepped out.  He could not have look more out of place if he tried, and he had a suit bag in his hand. The blond’s head shot up and he hadn’t seen a grin that wide in quite a long time.

 

Carter smirked, “Come on Bullet time to go.”

 

Brian ran up, kissed his lover and took the bag off him. He came back to the garage careful to keep the suit clean. “D can I clean up?”

 

“Sure thing Buster.” Dom agreed not seeing the harm in it as he had a lot to ponder; it looked like he’d just learnt another piece to the puzzle.

 

Leon frowned, “Bullet? He was in Miami and tore the streets up. He left though...”

 

Vince snickered, finally seeing the funny side, especially if it helped his team clean up Race Wars.  “Damn. So the buster is more than a pretty face.”

 

Letty wolf-whistled and even lowered her glasses to get a better look as Brian returned. “No he is definitely pretty.”

 

Jesse snickered, “Oh damn he looks good.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes; having long since gotten used to how people judged him on his looks. Mia smirked, “You do fill a suit out pretty nicely.”

 

Brian pretended to flick his hair out, “Please I’m not a piece of meat. Catch you tomorrow.”

  


  * _Muse wanted to freeze and curl up in a corner when Carter Verone picked up pretty. This whole situation got a whole lot more complicated._



  


Muse waited until he was picked up on some bullshit reason, in order to get dropped off. Tanner and his bulldog shadow were up in his face the minute he got into the safe-house. It was so not fair that during this UC mission he had to experience the joys of a crappy cot at the back of Harry’s while they got the recently busted Drug Dealers pad. The greatest irony being that the cops only made the bust thanks to anonymous tip given by one law abiding Carter Verone. It had nothing to do with wanting the competition off the streets at all.

 

Tanner gruff as usual, “So what you got for me?”

 

Muse shrugged, “Well I met Toretto but he has a new friend.”

 

Bilkins frowned, “Who?”

 

Muse shrugged, “A blond who is probably a model, and kisses Carter Verone.”

 

There was a snort of disbelief, “Carter Verone was in Echo Park to see Dominic Toretto.”

 

Muse laughed, “Oh no, he wanted no part of Toretto, he was there to pick up the blond for a nightclub opening.”

 

“Toretto didn’t mention any jobs for Verone or the like?” Bilkins asked eagerly.

 

Muse rolled his eyes, “Look the whole team is focussing on the Race Wars. In the shop there is no evidence of the cars, and as for the boy toy he seems to be friends with Toretto ... It seems separate to Carter.”

 

Bilkins and Tanner frowned. It was known that Verone sometimes favoured male lovers but they wondered how this changed things. They had no clue who this ‘Brian’ was, and worst of all the Miami authorities due to their embarrassment had not added anything to the files to state just how dangerous a lover he now had. Brian was capable of killing but that was not what made him dangerous. It was his knowledge of the inner workings of law enforcement and the ways he could help his lover and new friends evade the law.

 

Tanner sighed, “Well then stay close and find those cars. To nail this we need the physical evidence.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Muse said, and all of a sudden the sheer complexities of this case made him just wish he’d stayed on the beat.

 

  *  ** _It was not a bad idea as this was going to end with a bang not a whimper._**



 

The next day Brian returned early to the garage. He needed to let Dom know the truth and see if he couldn’t help him get out of the shit he was in with Johnny Tran.   Dom was in the office which was convenient.

 

“So we never did have the conversation about what you did that the cops are sniffing about,” Brian spoke boldly. He was never one to approach a topic from the sides.

 

Dom put down the books, “You may as well know. It was to do with Tran.”

 

“I figured out that much. Not a stupid blond.” He finished a little tartly.

 

Dom smirked, “Sore point?”

 

Brian looked defiant, “Fuck you,” and reminded Dom about the topic at hand, “Cops?”

 

Dom laughed, “I think if I tried your boyfriend would kill me, and Tran twisted my arm into doing a truck jacking.”

 

Brian nodded putting the pieces together, “How big was the take? I’m trying to work out who is involved.”

 

Dom shrugged, “Seventy-five K, give or take.”

 

Brian whistled as that was an impressive haul but if they were in trucks that had crossed state lines then he could guess the Feebs would be involved. “So the Feebs are involved.” He saw Dom’s face fall, but then a devious thought struck him, “You still have the cars?”

 

Dom nodded cautiously. “They are stashed downtown.”

 

Brian grinned, “Well I can guess that Muse is looking for them. The Feds will need the physical evidence.”

 

Dom couldn’t see where his friend was going with this, but could recognise that in this situation Brian had more control. “Well if I was you. Wipe them clean and gift them to Tran  ... Say you got what you needed and you’re out.”

 

Dom shook his head, “It won’t be enough.”

 

Brian smirked, “It is if you say that you are now one of Verone’s drivers.”

 

Dom paused, thinking about it. “And would we be drivers?”

 

Brian shrugged, “You could be. It is a hell of a lot safer and comes with health insurance. Carter doesn’t like dead drivers- they get noticed.”

 

Dom knew that this was too important to not talk to the team about. “I need to talk to the others. Can you distract our buster?”

 

  *  ** _Brian grinned - he knew exactly what he’d do. He’d take the buster out on a drive._**



 

Mia looked heartbroken upon hearing what Dom said, “What?”

 

Dom made sure that Mia knew that he didn’t blame her, and he didn’t. This was his mess and it was because of him that the cops were sniffing around. “Hey I don’t blame you but he is definitely not good enough.”

 

Mia was furious, “He isn’t fit enough to grease my boots let alone date me.”

 

Letty cackled, “What is your plan? You and pretty boy were plotting.”

 

Dom smirked, “Well it’s because Brian was a bad agent in a previous life that we were even given the hint. He says to keep him close and control what we give him.”

 

Letty was astute, “What else?”

 

Dom shrugged, “You know his lover?”

 

Letty and Mia shared grin they had fond memories of seeing Brian’s lover. It was just a crying shame that they were both gay for each other. “I remember him.”

 

Dom shook his head, not touching that sentence in any way. There was just no good answer. “Yeah well he is the reason that Brian is no longer a good agent.”

 

Mia snorted, “Damn he is even sexier. Brian is much more fun with us.”

 

Dom silently agreed. Brian’s friendship was about to offer them a layer of protection and possible security that they wouldn’t have had before. At the very least they would not have to face the threat of Tran on their own. “Yeah well Carter is scarier than Tran but fair.”

 

Vince could hear what wasn’t being said. “You think we should work for Carter?”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “I’m asking the group. Brian has told Verone that he wants Tran’s head on a plate. From what Brian has said Carter will give it to him if that is what he really wants.”

 

Letty grins, “What a guy!”

 

Dom wasn’t sure that he liked where this was going, “Should Brian be worried?”

 

“Oh _Papi_ you’re the only one for me but a girl can look.”

 

Dom was smart enough to leave that one alone. If he’d only looked then he wouldn’t be in this mess with Tran to begin with. Dom put it out there as a question “Fair enough so yes or no?”

 

Jesse trusted Dom always and was surprised by the way he wasn’t just making the decision, “Yeah!”

 

Vince and Leon nodded in unison. He looked to Mia and the anger was still burning. He wouldn’t want to be _muse_ when he got back from his drive. If anything he hoped that he enjoyed the drive. “Aye.”

 

Letty just rolled her eyes when he looked in her direction, “I’ll always back you anyway.”

 

Dom was relieved. He was glad that his team was loyal, even when he’d acknowledged that he’d messed up. There were no recriminations but a focus on how they could fix it. “In that case Brian said get rid of the cars, and I agree. It is time, but I like his idea.”

 

Mia wanting the distraction asked, “What is it? I doubt you can surprise us.”

 

Dom’s smile suggested otherwise, “He thinks we should give the cars to Tran as a sign of good faith.”

 

Mia grinned, thinking Dom’s friend was a keeper. “I really like him. He is sneaky.”

 

Jesse who was a little lost right now, as his mind started to wonder to car designs, “So we keep Brian and ditch Muse?”

 

“Agreed!”

 

Dom loved the way that only paying half attention Jesse had a way to cut to the heart of a matter. “Not quite Jesse. He will be around but don’t worry about him. In fact, feel free not talk to him.”

 

Jesse was pleased, “Good he is not bea-u-ti-ful like Brian.”

 

Mia who was only just starting to find her equilibrium, “Yes Jesse he definitely improves the pretty quota around here.”

 

The silence of that was broken by the pretty boy himself. “I feel like I should be blushing.”

 

Mia cackled. “That won’t help matters.”

 

  *  ** _Brian blushed and figured this must be what family was like._**



 

Dom had done as Brian had advised and arranged a meeting Johnny Tran to settle all affairs between the groups.  The meeting was going down in the standard way - an abandoned warehouse.  In some cases the clichés work.

 

Tran had made sure to get there first not wanting them to have any time to set up any hidden surprises.  He was still intrigued by the pretty blond that was seemingly the number two for Toretto, and hadn’t that happened quickly? He knew Toretto’s best friend probably wasn’t too keen on that so that would be something he could probably. He had to try and needle his opponent, "Come to beg for mercy?"

 

Toretto shook his head, barely reacting.  Again, this was new - he'd always been hot-headed which made him easy to deal with.  Tran had to wonder what had caused this transformation. Dom wasn’t worried and answered him confidently, "Nope I'm clearing my ledger."

 

Tran snorted, he didn't hide his amusement. "You think I'll let you."

 

Brian was the one to distract him; Tran was about to find out that he was far more than a pretty face and more than a little more dangerous too.  "Listen to the deal."

 

Tran sneered aiming for a reaction, "You got a lot of balls for a Toretto fucktoy."

 

Dom laughed, "Oh he's not mine you know who he is with."

 

Brian nodded his head in agreement having not reacted to the insult, "I think my lover might object and especially as I have just got Dom to come work for us."

 

Tran froze as this was not going the way he expected.  "You’re working for Verone?"

 

Brian smirked, "Carter and I are finding LA to our liking."

 

It wasn’t just Tran who reacted to that little bit of information. Tran wanted to scream. He wasn’t stupid enough to fuck with Verone. He’d had a mean reputation in Miami and all had heard how he had skipped town with the Agent who was supposed to bring him down. In that case this pretty boy was even more interesting. He didn’t usually swing in the male direction but he was definitely envious of Carter Verone right now. Inside he was seething. He hated Toretto and had ever since the man had been stupid enough to sleep enough to sleep with his sister. Still the man was smart enough to find the patronage of someone he couldn’t touch. “So you go and hide behind Verone?”

 

Dom shrugged not caring for the insult but also smart enough not to react to the insult, “He offered me good money and health benefits.”

 

Brian’s smile showed sharp white teeth, “We even offer Dental.”.

 

Tran wanted to know what the hell the farce of this meeting was about. He’d received the message that they were now under Verone’s protection and to back the fuck off. “So why are you still here?”

 

Dom sighed and looked more reluctant than he had at their first meeting when Tran had all but coerced him into the truck jacking that had started all of this. “It has been explained the benefit of keeping people happy.”

 

Tran tilted his in curiosity wondering where this was going, “So ...”

 

Dom looked a little more relaxed, “So my employee wants me to drive solely from him and that means no more runs. I therefore have three cars that I can offload. Consider them a gift.”

 

Tran was trying not to appear too happy. It was definitely a gift. Say what you like about Toretto but his team definitely knew how to tune a car. They were the best in the business at tuning cars in fact. “Just like that?”

 

Toretto shrugged, “We can’t use them. They are clean and run true.”

 

Tran decides that today he can be magnanimous, “Drop them at Harry’s we’ll collect in the parking lot.”

 

Brian if he wasn’t so calm would be laughing his ass off. This couldn’t be more perfectly arranged if they tried. He would be able to see them dropped off - convince Mia to talk to her ‘boytoy’ just as Tran and his cronies collected their cars. Muse would be so happy he would be practically wagging his tail as ran back to his masters.

 

  *  ** _It happens like that not a day later._**



 

Muse was dejected. He’d awoken in the tiny back room which as where he was meant to be crashing for the duration of the operation. He needed Mia to see it and hope she took pity. It was wearing him down. Still he was a big boy and he would suck it up. He had a shift to complete and then he would head over to the Toretto’s to see what was going on. He was praying that soon they would accept him and let him in on the big secret.

 

Until then he would serve the public in a way that he hadn’t sworn.  The day was dragging for him. It seemed that Harry was delighting in giving him all the shit tasks. He was not sure what he’d done to upset the boss man.

 

However he looked up and saw the one silver cloud in all this crap. Mia Toretto was quite a woman and it really was too bad that her brother was a thieving bastard. “Hey Mi’”

 

She smiled, “Hey. You ready to take off?”

 

Muse prayed that Harry would let up, “Hey Bossman can I go.”

 

Harry smirked, “I would not let such a pretty lady wait.”

 

Muse wanted to scream. Harry was old but he got way more game than Muse and that just wasn’t fair. Still a get out of work pass was a get out of work pass and he could get on with his real job. “You are more stunning each and every day.”

 

Mia smiled whilst imagining smacking him into next week. “You’re sweet. They are preparing for Race Wars back home.”

 

Muse was looking across the parking lot, not really believing what he was seeing. He pulled his phone out. He wanted to snap photos, “Hey babe. Will you let us take some photos?”

 

Mia wondered why the idiot ever thought he was subtle. He wasn’t but she played along posing for a few camera shots. It was cute really. She made sure that Tran was in all the shots. She preened and turned but would be glad when it was all over. She hoped this plan came off without a hitch.

 

***

 

Muse had really struggled to stay still. For once, there was a break and it looked like they were all barking up the wrong tree. His sergeant was as impatient as he was, “What you got for us officer?”

 

Muse puffed up, “Download these photos.”

 

The agent had caught his phone and was doing as he asked and was downloading the photos. The photos were flashed upon a big screen. Agent Bilkins was suddenly interested in what he had to say, which didn’t happen very often, “What is this?”

 

Muse reported it as he saw it, “I was with Mia Torretto building up contact with her when we stepped outside Harry’s. I saw the Tran crew outside getting into vehicles that matched our descriptions.”

 

Tanner and Bilkins shared a look. They were so sure that Toretto had been their man - that they had excluded looking elsewhere. It wasn’t pride they had just seen the skill involved in executing the heists and snatched it up to what they knew. Still this was pretty solid evidence against Tran Jnr. He was another on the hit list and if this was their chance to get him put away then they would only be too happy to seize the opportunity.

 

“We need to find those cars.” Bilkins said the urgency clear. It would be great to capture the crew in the act, but they would take finding the cars, and using them to tie the evidence up like a bow.

 

  *  ** _Things were looking up for the good guys_**



 

Tran had been fast asleep wrapped around two bunnies when he heard the front door being smashed in. He whirled around gun in hand as several armed officers flew through his door. “Where the hell were his guards?”

 

He didn’t know what had happened but someone was going to die. He was being led out of his house in cuffs like a common thug. He was angry but was storing all of this on his memory. He was watching which officers were being respectful, and which were not. The ones who were not would have visits being paid to them.

 

He watched the one officer - he knew him. He had seen him somewhere? The question was where?

 

He thought more and more about it and it came to him where he had seen the arrogant bastard. It was at Harry’s with the Toretto girl.

 

It seemed that the Toretto’s were not content with jumping ship to Verone. They wanted to ruin him. Well, two could play that game.

 

The only difference being that Tran was much better, and way more ruthless than Dominic Toretto. He wouldn’t just make Toretto pay - he would take it out on the whole team. He just needed to make sure that his lawyer got him out.

 

***

 

His father was waiting for him to collect him and make sure that he get into no further trouble.  He was ready for the inevitable lecture. “You have bought way too much attention to my door.”

 

Johnny was not in the mood. He’d been betrayed. He didn’t need to hear another lecture. He’d prefer to make them pay. Yes, that was a good thought. A thought that was helping keep his temper to something that would make him appear like a good son. He wasn’t.

 

“Toretto caused this.”  He hissed at his father.

 

His father, “Son don’t be stupid he has started working for Verone. You invite death if you tangle with him.”

 

Tran knew this, and he wasn’t naive. He had heard all about Carter Verone, and anyone who thought he’d turned soft since falling in love was wrong. You only need to look at how he’d taken over downtown LA in less than a month.  “Toretto needs to pay.”

 

His father sighed and looked at him disappointingly. He wasn’t to know that all his father could see was rather than a man, all he could see was a stubborn toddler stamping his feet like he was having a tantrum. “I will have no part of this. You will find no help with my people.”

 

“Fine.” He didn’t want that but he was ready to go alone on this.

 

Besides tomorrow was race wars and Tran knew it would provide him and his team the perfect cover to go after Toretto and his team. He would love to get the pretty blonde alone but as he wasn’t suicidal and knew that would be inviting Verone’s wrath. He was hoping that he could be bought, but even in his angry place - he knew that if he harmed the blonde then any deal would be off the table.

 

  *  ** _In the end Tran should have been fearful of the pretty blond. Still he would learn his lesson just a little too late._**



 

Tran clearly wasn’t thinking clearly. He was only here for revenge, and his cousin wanted no part of it. He was loyal, really, but to do what Johnny was doing was inviting death and he wanted no part of that. It was plain stupid. His cousin was prowling Race wars looking for an opportunity. He was too smart to attack directly so it would be a sneak attack if anything. He had a choice to make - sit back and do nothing, or, does he tell Toretto?

 

It was not a fun choice but in the end - Toretto could call on Carter fucking Verone to help his settle scores. Whilst Lance might not be scared of Toretto he would happily admit that if even a fraction of what they said about Carter was true then he was a scary motherfucker.

 

He knew he had to act. Tran was using some of the newbies and they’d grabbed the grouchy friend, Vince. Lance made a decision that he hoped would see him still breathing come the end of the race meeting.

 

He headed over to the Toretto area. “I need to speak with Toretto.”

 

He was not going to let there be any confusion. It was not that he didn’t respect the girl. Letty had a reputation as a respected street racer and not just a race bunny for the guy’s amusement. In fact Letty would quite happily feed any man their bulls for suggesting such a thing.

 

Dom hearing the commotion picked his head up from out of his bonnet. “Where is the fire?”

 

Lance struggled to find the right word, and he finally got the words out, “Johnny has taken your friend Vince.”

 

The Toretto’s paled. Brian didn’t though he took charge allowing Dom his few minutes for a freak out.  He stepped forward and the little bit of cop left in him shone out, “Where are they going?”

 

Lance sighed figuring in for a penny in for a pound. “They are heading onto the PCH to make a jacking.”

 

Dom growled as the desert would be secluded meaning anything could happen. Brian was delighted though as that meant that there would be no witnesses and plenty of places to hide a body. He didn’t like killing but if it was a choice between him and those that he cared about then there was no choice. He would put you down.  Phoning his lover, “I need a bodyguard team to the PCH just past where I’m racing.”

 

The team watched him smile softly, which was a total contrast to the stone cold killer a few moments ago.  “No someone didn’t listen.”

 

The beauty of their communication is while it was curious there was nothing too out of the ordinary and the icing on the cake will be this, “Tran has made threats against me.”

 

Carter knew that Brian needed a body disposal team as he would deal with the issue himself. “Be safe.”

 

“Always baby,” Brian promised, “you know that I will come back to you.”

 

He shut his cell of and looked at the team. “You have masks that can obscure your identity?”

 

They all nodded, “Grab them you’re going to need them. Catch us up.”

 

At that point he and Dom raced off in his car. It was the quickest, nippiest vehicle and was currently in convertible mood.  There was no paying attention to little things like speed limits. They were in race of life and death and they were not being even a little bit dramatic. They were racing along the highway trusting that the team would have their backs.  They were vainly keeping their eye out for the truck and therefore Tran and whatever team he had scraped together to pull of their truck jacking.

 

They turned a bend and just there in the distance they saw it. Three black Honda’s which were weaving in and around the truck.  Dom squinted seeing Tran move someone onto the truck steps. His heart plummeted realising it was Vince. “Shit we need to go faster.”

 

Brian didn’t question what he’d seen. He used the NOS tank and got them up close. Two of the cars had driven off but Tran was staying back just out of sight of the mirrors around the drivers cabin, but close enough to see what was going on with revenge. It was true the old adage that when you start on a journey of revenge that you should dig two graves.

 

They would tangle with Tran if need be to see Vince safe - he was just that important to them. Thankfully they could hear the team’s engines purring behind them. “Radio them tell them to keep Tran busy whilst we get Vince.”

 

Dom did just that. Brian wasn’t ready to drive close until they’d taken Tran out of the equation.  He would have shot him but he was driving and he needed to concentrate on one thing. The team drove ahead and swarmed around Tran like angry bees. They were hard to shake off and they were hemming him in. They were still close to the truck but now Tran was no longer a problem. They could make a grab for Vince.

 

  *  ** _It was easier said than done._**



 

Vince had come to with his arm wrapped in a jagged metal coil. He hissed as it dug into his skin. He couldn’t free himself. Tran was a twisted fuck. They’d broken his other arm so he couldn’t use it to break free. He hoped like crazy that Dom found him in time. He had faith that the team were looking for him, but the question was - Were they looking in the right place?

 

He heard the engine and even with his blood loss he recognised the purr of Brian’s engine. Thank god but they wouldn’t be able to do anything as Tran would just pick them off one by one. He was relieved realising that they were waiting - He knew that was Brian’s influence. His blood addled mind made up the image of the yapping dogs attacking the person. He just hopped the dogs ripped Tran apart.

 

He was definitely suffering from blood loss as he saw Brian line the car up with him. He was moving, and he knew the boy was crazy but you do not leap from a car driving at the speeds that they were. Well you don’t jump without equipment - that was spectacularly crazy. “Get out of here!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Not without you V.”

 

Dom was torn between being proud of his choice of friends and scared out of his ever loving mind watching his one friend free jump onto the trailer that was holding his other seriously injured friend. He saw Brian leap fearlessly and miraculously he made the jump. The risk wasn’t over though, “Duck!”

 

Brian did just in time to miss the shot gun blast. The crazy bastard was shielding V so that he didn’t gain any more injuries. He’d pulled the wire free and said to Dom, “Dom you need to get up close I’m gonna have to throw him in the back.”

 

It was not a good solution, not even a little. Vince was injured and this could fuck him up more but what choice did they have? Answer: Hobson’s Choice.

 

Dom never thanked his driving skills more than when he managed to get Brian and Vince safely into his car. He veered off from the highway onto the desert. He laid Vince down and waited for the others to join them. Crazily Tran seemed to join them. Brian was multitasking, using his belt to stem the bleeding whilst asking Dom to phone Carter. “The only way we save him is if he gets help quickly. We can do that!”

 

Tran had stopped in a spray of gravel and saw red. In front of him he saw the stem of all his problems and figured that he could get rid of them. It would be so simple. He grabbed his gun as he stepped out, only to fall in agony. He never saw the bullet that impacted into him straight through his lung, and the next hit his heart.

 

The team pulled up to look in surprise at the way that way the situation had resolved itself. They saw that despite the cute looks there was a dangerous side to Brian. They didn’t care that he had a dark side as he was one of them and helped keep one of them alive. They all knew without the airlift back to LA Vince would have likely died.

 

  * Epilogue: Two sides of the story



 

Dom looked on as V was getting treated and was suddenly glad for the friendship of Brian, and the patronage of Verone.  He knew he’d fucked up things with Tran but he’d never contemplated how badly until Tran went after his family.  

 

Tran had been warned away by Carter, and Brian had publically told him to stay the fuck away. He’d been smart for only so long and couldn’t take the idea of doing what he was told. He’d rebelled against his father, and felt that if he cut away from him then he didn’t have to listen to anyone. However what Tran had forgotten was that it was one thing to rebel against your father who loved you and would struggle to do you harm and go against a ruthless business man, who was well known for violence.

 

Dom admired the irony that in the end - it was not Carter who had killed Tran but rather Brian. Brian had shot him on instinct as he treated V.  Dom knew that the cops would not find Tran but in many ways that was perfect. Brian had explained how to sell it to the cops that it was all Tran’s fault. He was no longer in the city and it would look like he’d skipped town. Carter’s people were already setting up a false trail to support that theory.  A small part of Brian was enjoying knowing that the Feds would be sitting around an office right now wondering where they had all gone wrong. Sooner or later they would link it to him, but he didn’t care anymore.  

 

  *  ** _He was blaming Carter - he was clearly a bad influence - he’d been such a nice guy before he’d fallen for Carter ... Nah, he couldn’t even keep a straight face with just the thought._**



 

So the post operation debrief was going down just like Brian suspected Tanner and Bilkins were in a room listening to their UC agent explain it to them in really small words, and getting progressively madder as he went on.  They knew that the operation been a fuck up of epic proportions, but this was necessary so that recommendations and lessons could be learned so that the next operation went more smoothly in the future. Well, that was the theory and what IA demanded so the officers and agents had very little choice. Right now, all this debrief was doing was reminding them that they had nothing on the truck jackings, and whilst they can’t prove it - they were pretty sure that the DT gang was now running product for Carter Verone.

 

Muse was frustrated, he was a good cop and to have these two blowholes berate him was really getting to him. How would they know? It was not like they were there. “I couldn’t get near them ... Pretty boy had them all wrapped around his little pinky finger.”

 

Tanner snorted and threw a dossier, “Pretty boy is an ex DEA agent. He was Special Agent Brian O’Connor.”

 

“Not Spilner?”

 

Bilkins shook his head, “No, not Spilner. He is the current paramour of Carter Verone. He was sent under as a _honeytrap_ ... only Carter got the last laugh as he flipped one of the most talented agents they’d had in years.”

 

“Why did no one find this earlier?” Muse asked in annoyance, but in fairness the other two officers felt the same way.

 

“No idea, it’s sad really. You read his early profile he would have been perfect for this job.” Tanner couldn’t help but muse. “Now he is playing for the wrong side.”

 

**_Brian woke up looking at his soon to be husband and smiled. He had never regretted his decision to leave the DEA in Miami. Here with Carter he had everything he wanted and no masks were necessary._ **

  
  



End file.
